Fifty shades of Crossfire
by FiftyShadesFan78
Summary: What if Christian and Ana mutually agreed to end all contact when he discovers she is pregnant because he doesn't want a baby. will they find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant, Christian." She says preparing herself for a horrible reaction.

"How Anastasia? You're on the shot! DID YOU FORGET YOUR SHOT ANA?!?!"

"No Christian. I had them on time. I went to get my last one the other day but they gave me a pregnancy test first and…" she drifted off.

He starts pacing running his fingers through his hair. "I told you I don't want children Ana. You need to have an abortion or leave. I'll pay you either way."

Crying she screams, "I'M NOT KILLING MY CHILD CHRISTIAN AND I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING MONEY!! IF YOU DON'T WANT THE BABY, YOU CAN'T HAVE ME EITHER! This baby should come first. You're my world Christian, and always have been but this baby is innocent and deserves at least one loving parent so the choice is yours now. Me and blip or neither?"

"Neither. You need to go." He says with sadness and anger and possibly hurt in his eyes.

"Fine. But remember that I will always love you. I want nothing from you and if I leave now, I want a divorce and to never have to see you again. No going back Christian."

"Done. I'll file paperwork tomorrow."

She packs her stuff leaving everything that Christian bought for her. This is it. Nothing more of Christian Grey than this baby she was carrying. That's all she needed. She had a nest egg since she had been able to save all her money since she has been with him and it built interesting the bank.

Walking back into the great room with her suit cases, she finds him sitting on the couch in the great room. Putting down her baggage by the door she walks over to him and he stands up. She put her hand on his face. "I guess this is goodbye. I left everything you bought me. Like I said, I don't need it. I'm only taking this baby. I just want you to know that I hope you find happiness. You deserve it." She puts her hand over his heart. "You have a big heart and we both know it now. Use it. Don't let it die again. I love you Christian." With that, she gives him a chaste kiss and hug. He hugs her back hard and now they both have tears running down their cheeks.

"I'll always love you, Ana. I hope you find happiness and have a great life. I will miss you." He gives her another kiss and she walks away. They stare at each other until the elevator doors close with tears in their eyes. After the doors close, they both drop to their knees sobbing.

Taylor gives Ana a ride back to Kate's apartment. "Take care of him and yourself Taylor. I'll miss you all."

"Of course Ana. We will all miss you too. Here's my number in case you ever need anything, you can always call and I will help. No matter what it is."

"Thank you Taylor. I will keep in touch with you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ana. Take care."

"You too."

Ana

Four months have passed since their last goodbye and Ana still feels broken. She made the decision that she needs to leave Seattle and away from the memories of him. Being the CEO of Grey Publishing, she decided to hire someone to take her editors position and to leave day to day operations with her COO, Hannah. She decided to do everything else from a distance. After some consideration, Grey Publishing and $1,000,000 is the only thing she asked from Christian so she could move forward comfortably. She chose to move to New York and start over since the divorce is final. She doesn't know how Christian is but he didn't look well when the divorce was finalized. He looked like he hadn't been eating or sleeping well. Christian also signed over all rights to the baby so it would be a clean break. This upset Ana because a part of her hoped that he would decide to be a part of the baby's life someday.

When she arrived in New York, she decided to open a branch of Grey Publishing there but decided to rename it Steele House. Within 4 months she purchased an office space in the crossfire building, redesigned it and hired a full staff. The space had a very relaxed but lively vibe about it. Ana was succeeding in proving that she didn't need anyone's help.

Getting in the elevator on opening day she was met by and tall dark and handsome man who somehow looked familiar so she decided to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Anastasia Steele of Steele House." She extends her hand.

"Gideon Cross. This is my building. I'm pleased to meet you Anastasia." He says as he takes her hand and kisses it with a grin. Swoon.

"That's why you look familiar. It's a pleasure to meet you Gideon. You can call me Ana."

"Okay Ana. Would you be interested in meeting for lunch to discuss Steele House?"

Blushing, she responds, "Of course. Just let me know when and where."

"Lunch today. I'll come by and we can order in and eat in my office."

"It's a date. I mean lunch. Crap. Sorry, word vomit." She blushes again.

He laughs. "We can call it a date unless you're not available?" he says looking at her prominent 6 month baby bump.

"Date it is then Mr. Cross. And the baby's father isn't involved or interested in any way so he won't be an issue."

He flashes her his biggest panty dropping smile. "I'll come by at 11:30 then."

"See you then." He kisses her hand again.

She exits the elevator with her first genuine smile on her face since leaving Christian.

At 11:30 on the dot the handsome creature comes out of the elevator. Mmm.. he looks delicious!

"Miss Steele." He says while holding his hand out for her. In the elevator they ride to the top floor and she feels those familiar vibes that she always felt with Christian and looks at Gideon through her lashes noticing he obviously felt something too.

"What is it about elevators?" they both grin.

Entering Gideon's office, he is the perfect gentleman and opens the doors.

"Thank you Gideon."

"No problem Ana. I had my assistant order us Chinese. I hope you like it."

"My favorite! Aside from macaroni and cheese of course. "

He pulls out her chair for her. Again, a gentleman.

"So, where are you living Ana?"

"Currently staying at your hotel actually. I just moved here from Seattle 4 months ago. I wanted to have plenty of money to have an adequate place for the baby and I. The prices are so much higher here."

"They are. I can help you get a place and give you whatever you don't have yet. You don't need to have to stay in a hotel with being pregnant for that long."

"Only if you let me pay you back. My ex wouldn't stop giving me expensive things and it just annoyed me. I've always had a strong work ethic and I like to earn what I have."

"Independent. I like it. Sure, it's a loan. Find what you're looking for and call me and I'll help get you settled as soon as possible. You deserve to have your home ready before your baby arrives. Here's my card."

She takes the card. "Thank you Gideon. You're so kind." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

When she sits back he puts his hands gently on her face. "You're so beautiful Ana." And he gives her a kiss on her soft lips. Ana kisses back with a passion she only had with Christian before. "Mmm.." she moans into his mouth.

"Gideon, I like you but we should take it slow. I just got divorced 4 months ago." She says.

"Of course, sweet Ana. I'll wait for you. There's something special about you that tells me you're worth the wait. Meet me for lunch again tomorrow?"

"Of course." She kisses him again. "we can do this though."

It's been a month and Ana has been extremely happy with Gideon. Their relationship has blossomed although they've decided to wait for sex until after the baby. Gideon helped her to purchase a brownstone overlooking central park. She got it furnished and decorated the nursery for her little girl. Steele house was thriving. Ana and Gideon have lunch together every day and he's offered to help raise the baby as his own. Ana is still skeptical because she is afraid that something could happen and the baby would end up hurt as well. He was understanding but let her know that her offer still stands. Kate is coming to visit her this weekend. Kate still doesn't know she is pregnant so she is concerned about her reaction but knows it will be okay. She plans to introduce her to Gideon.

Ana hasn't spoken to the Greys since leaving Seattle. She felt it would be best to cut all ties aside from Kate so that she's not constantly told about Christian.

The weekend comes and it's time for Kate to arrive. Gideon is here and helping her prepare a meal for her best friend. The doorbell rings and Ana walks to the door and opens to find her excited best friend and immediately pulls her in for a bear hug. Kate pulls away and sees her stomach and looks shocked. "Ana?"

"7 months."

"Is it?"

"Not anymore. Long story. Come. I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Kate still looks stunned and Ana knows to prepare for the Kavanagh inquisition.

"Kate, this is Gideon. Gideon, my best friend Kate."

"Nice to meet you Kate. Ana's told me all about you."

"I can't say the same. Ana? We need to talk."

"Be right back Gideon." She says as Kate pulls her out of the room. Ana brings her into her bedroom.

They close the door and sit on the bed. "Talk Ana."

"Okay. Christian didn't want a baby. The shot failed. I got pregnant. He wanted me to choose between him and the baby. I chose the baby. He tried to throw money at me. I said no. We were divorced and I only asked for Grey Publishing, now Steele house and a million dollars to get me started here. He signed away all rights to the baby. I moved here. 4 months later I met Gideon and we started dating. I thought all of this was better explained in person."

"Wow Steele. Christian said you divorced but refused to say why. We were all confused because you were so happy. The Greys all miss you. I let them know I still talk to you so I let them know you're good. Are you happy? That's all I care about."

"Very happy Kate. Gideon and I are taking it slow. He wants to be a part of the baby's life. I'm just not sure if I can trust him with more than that. Yet anyways. He wants to adopt her. As far as the Greys, you can tell them I'm pregnant but not how far along. I'd rather not let them know she's Christian's since he doesn't even want her."

"Your secret is safe with me. I'm glad you're happy babe."

"Let's go eat."

After supper Kate, Ana and Gideon talk about everything that's been going on in their lives. Kate can see that her friend is indeed happy and obviously falling in love, if she hasn't already.

3 months later.

The baby is a month old today. Phoebe Christina Steele. Ana and Gideon are in love with her and each other. They finally admitted their love after Phoebe was born. Ana decided to let Gideon be a part of the baby's life. He isn't on the birth certificate but he is now the father. She agreed after the first birthday if everything is still good that he can officially adopt her and have his name added to the birth certificate. Phoebe has Christian's eye color and shades of copper in her hair but it's mostly Ana's hair color.

9 months later

Ana and Gideon's relationship is strong. They finally made love when Phoebe was 6 months old and it was magical. Ana's glad they waited because it was worth it. Their relationship was even stronger than ever. Possibly stronger than what she had with Christian. He's such a great father to Phoebe. They put a daycare into Crossfire for Phoebe along with other employees children. Steele House is now among the top Publishing houses in the world. Ana is now a multimillionaire. Kate and Elliot visit regularly. Elliot noticed Phoebe looks like Christian but he doesn't ask questions because he knows how Christian is and knows he never wanted children. Neither tells Ana about Christian which makes her happy.

Gideon decided he wants to take Ana out to a very special dinner tonight. He has a surprise for her.

"Wanna tell me about this surprise Gideon? I hate surprises."

"Mmm.. No. Hopefully you will love this one baby."

"I hope so." They hold hands as they drive to their destination.

They pull into Del Posto and go in to their reserved table. After dinner he takes her to the Empire state building where he takes her to the 86th floor.

"This is beautiful baby!" Ana says in awe of the view.

"Only the best for you Ana."

She turns around from admiring the view to find Gideon on one knee holding a velvet box with a gorgeous but simple ring in it. She throws her hand over her mouth. "Gideon" she says.

"Ana, before I met you my life was dull. I lived every day just going through the motions. Then this beautiful lady walked into my elevator and took my breath away. Every day since has been the best days of my life. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife, Anastasia Steele?"

"YES Gideon!! YES YES YES!!!!!!!"

With that he puts the ring on her finger and takes her into a bear hug and spins her around causing her to squeal.

Somewhere amongst the chaos paparazzi got pictures and the next day they were on the front page across the world.

It appears Gideon Cross is no longer on the market ladies. It seems Miss Anastasia Steele, former wife of Christian Grey has stolen his heart. This happy moment was captured at the top of the Empire state building last night. Congratulations to the happy couple!

"Babe, the world knows."

"Mmm.. good." He says with a kiss on her lips.

Ana's POV

I know when Christian sees these headlines he will try to interfere so I've decided to call him to attempt to get ahead of it although I'm sure he already knows.

"Grey" he answers.

"Christian, it's Ana."

"Ana? How are you?"

"I'm great! Have you seen the papers today?"

"I haven't. What's in it? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know before someone else told you that I'm engaged. "

Silence.

"Christian?"

"Yes. I'm happy for you. Thank you for letting me know. I have to go."

"Okay. I.." he hung up. "Shit." This isn't good. He's pissed. Well he needs to get over it. He chose. I moved on. Period.

"Baby, everything okay?" Gideon asks.

"I'm fine babe. I called Christian to let him know we're engaged out of respect and he said he's happy for me in an angry tone and hung up on me so I know he is pissed. We should be prepared for anything. He's always been kinda crazy when it comes to me."

"We will handle it love." He kisses my head.

"I think you should adopt Phoebe now so he cannot try anything."

"We have the paperwork. Let's go file it."

"Let's go."

We file the paperwork and our daughter is now officially Phoebe Christina Cross, daughter of Anastasia Steele and Gideon Cross. I couldn't be happier.

6 months later

Phoebe is now 16 months old. She's walking and she adores her Mommy and Daddy. Today is our wedding day. Daddy and Mom and Kate and Elliot are all flying in. Kate is my maid of honor and Daddy is giving me away again. We decided on a modest wedding because it isn't my first. So only family and a few friends are here today.

Daddy was hesitant about our engagement at first considering it's my second but he was happy we didn't rush like Christian and I did. He also approved because of how Gideon accepted Phoebe. There's a prenup because I insisted because of our daughter and my businesses. I don't see us ending but it's better to be safe than sorry. This wedding is much more intimate and special than my last and hopefully this is my last wedding. That's the plan.

Daddy walked me down the aisle and gave me to Gideon and told him he better not hurt me or he would hurt him like Christian. Apparently Daddy had Christian beat up. I just found this out last month.

Christian hasn't tried anything yet. Doesn't mean he isn't planning anything. I know how he is.

After the ceremony we head to the intimate reception. Phoebe is in a high chair next to me and Gideon on the other side. This is my happy ever after. I know it.

We dance our first dance as husband and wife and then it's time for us to dance with our guests. I dance with a few people before I'm suddenly face to face with Christian. What?!

"Why are you here? How are you here?!" I'm pissed. He has come to destroy our day!

"I came to see you Ana Cross."

"You should go Christian."

"Just dance with me. Don't make a scene."

Reluctantly, I dance with him. I refuse to look at him. I notice Gideon watching us confused. Yeah babe, I'm confused too." What do you want Christian?"

"I want you and our daughter back Ana."

"She isn't your daughter Christian and never gonna happen. We are happy. Leave us alone." And I storm off. Gideon follows me. "We should go Gideon. Please get Phoebe."

We take Phoebe to our nanny and head to our honeymoon suite in silence. I just stare out the window.

"Baby, are you okay? What did he want?"

"He wants us Gideon. I am so fucking angry! I knew he was gonna try something but to try and ruin our wedding day? What the fuck?!"

"Baby, calm down. He will get you over my dead body! You're my family and I'm sure he knows that."

"Gideon, security needs to go up. He's insane when it comes to me. What if he tries to hurt you to get to me?"

"Baby, let's relax. I'll increase security tomorrow but let's forget about him and enjoy us for a while."

"Mmm.. okay baby." I kiss him urgently.

The next day I call Kate. I know her and Elliot are involved in him being there.

"Ana? You leave yet?"

"No. Why did you guys bring him Kate?"

"Whoa, Ana. Bring who?"

"Christian."

"We didn't. I didn't even see him Ana. Why was he there?"

"He said he wants me and our daughter. What the fuck?! I told him she isn't his daughter and that it's never gonna happen and left. How did he get in then?"

"You know, he probably paid someone off. You know how insane he is about you Ana."

"Ugh.. I'm gonna call and tell him to leave us alone. He made his choice. I told him that when I left. I'm so damn angry"

"Me too. I'll talk to him. I'll have Elliot talk to him also."

"Thanks. I'm gonna call now."

"Okay. Good luck. Let me know how it goes."

"Bye Kate. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too!"

We hang up and I decide I better talk to my husband first before I call his ass.

"Gideon?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm gonna call and try to talk sense into Christian. Do you want into this conversation?"

"Yes baby. I'm here for you always."

I dial his number.

"Ana?" he says all happy.

"Yes and Gideon. Look, you need to leave us alone. You made your choice and I told you there's no going back. I'm happier than ever with my husband and our daughter. Ours, not yours. You signed away your rights long before she was born so stop please."

"You're mine Ana. She is not legally mine, nor are you but you both are mine. I won't stop until I have you back."

"Too late Christian. I WAS yours. Then you rejected us and now we're Gideon's, although we are not property so technically we're nobody's."

"Ana baby, you will always be mine. I WILL get you back."

Gideon interjects, "Christian, now is a good time to stop man. You made your choice so Ana made hers. Let her be happy. Let her go. You're only hurting her with this nonsense."

"I won't stop Gideon. I can't. Ana, I tried to move on. No one was you. No one could give me light like you could.."

I cut him off. "NO Christian! Stop this shit!! I'm married and not to you. You have no say. I told you to move on and you told me to. During the few months we were together we had nonstop drama. Pedophiles, exsubs, crazy bosses. I will NEVER leave my husband, the father of MY daughter. He was there for us from the moment I met him, unlike you. He had a choice and chose me and her. WE are a family. Thank you for my daughter but you haven't been needed and won't be needed again so quit the bullshit or I'll file harassment charges. Just fucking stop!!!" I hang up before he can respond.

"Damn baby! That was fucking hot!!" Now let's go celebrate."

"Mmm… Fuck me husband!"

"My pleasure."

Christian's POV

Life has been duller and lonely since Ana. I've tried to get back into the lifestyle but it doesn't appeal to me anymore. I dropped the contract before I even touched her.

I tried vanilla relationships but the sex was dull and I couldn't get off.

I couldn't stop thinking about Ana and the baby. I had dreams about them every night. I basically went back to acting like myself before Ana but worse. My employees got fed up but they just have to deal with it or leave.

I finally hired people to look after Ana. I've been getting pictures and updates about her since she was about 5 months pregnant. I was kept up to date on her pregnancy by my guys. As soon as I started seeing pictures of her with Gideon fucking Cross I became furious and jealous. I tried to accept it but nothing helped. When I saw pictures of him and MY child, that only fueled the fire. She calls him daddy. This is not fucking okay. I should've swallowed my fucking pride and accepted being a father but I really fucked up. When Ana called to tell me she was engaged, I was way beyond livid. That's when I put my plan into action. I will get my family back. I started seeing my family again and told them the whole story about what happened with Ana. Kate and Elliot were the only ones not surprised so I knew they already knew. Kate glared at me so I knew she knew I was up to something but I didn't give a fuck. This is when I started hanging out with Elliot more and began to start slowly milking information out of him.

Soon Elliot notified me that Gideon had officially adopted the baby. My baby. This is unacceptable.

Finally Elliot confirmed the date of the wedding. I wanted to go and object during the ceremony but decided to slip into the reception. When I saw her sitting with him and the baby, interacting like a happy family, I knew I had to get them back.

When it was time to dance I waited for my opportunity to slide in for the dance. The look on her face. Shock, anger, disbelief? But she was so beautiful.

After finally getting her to dance with me, I couldn't get her to look at me. She asked why I'm here and I informed her I was here for MY family and she went off on me informing me the baby wasn't mine and that it would never happen. What?! She stormed off and left with Gideon fucking Cross and my baby. MY baby and MY girl. I have to up my game. Knowing tonight he will be having MY wife is too much so tonight I'm drinking.

Ana's POV

2 Months later

We haven't been disturbed by Christian anymore the past 2 months but knowing him, he isn't done. I've been feeling sick a lot lately and I'm not sure why. I'm kinda terrified that I'm pregnant. Maybe it's because of Christian's reaction last time. I can't bring myself to take a test. I'm so scared.

"Baby, you've been sick a lot lately. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" he asks and I spit out my tea.

"Would that be okay?" I ask curiously.

"Of course baby. You make beautiful babies and seeing you pregnant is so hot!"

"Let's get a test then."

After getting some tests, Gideon comes back and I'm shaking because this is terrifying. I want more babies but does he?

After peeing on the stick I pace anxiously and he just stands there watching me curiously. "Are you okay with being pregnant again Ana?"

"Of course, are you?"

"Oh baby. I see what's going on now. I'm nothing like Christian. I would never push you away. I will accept you and any babies that come with you. I would love to have my own babies, especially with you." He holds me close. The timer dings. Moment of truth. I see PREGNANT on the screen I look up at him and he breaks into a huge grin. "We're having a baby!!!!!" He pulls me into a hug and twirls me around.

This. THIS is how Christian should have reacted. "We are" I pull him in for a kiss and it grows more passionate.

Today we're at my , OUR brownstone and Phoebe is back at the mansion with the nanny. Next thing I know, we're laying in a post coital embrace. "I'm sorry I was afraid. Last time I had a much worse reaction and we know how that ended up.

"I understand my dear. His loss. Now you, our daughter and this baby are my gain. I cannot wait to have dozens of babies with my beautiful wife."

"I love you G"

"And I love you Ana Cross"

Again, we get lost in each other.

6 months later

I'm now 8 months pregnant with twins. I am HUGE! I miss my feet! We're having a boy and a girl. Alexander and Gianna. We could have them at any time. Today is Phoebe's second birthday. Kate and Elliot and Mom and Dad are coming today. Kate tells me she knows Christian is planning something but she isn't sure what. She thinks Elliot may be feeding him information. She said that Christian admitted over a year ago to the family how things ended because of how I was pregnant and he didn't want a baby so he made me choose. Apparently all but Elliot still resent him for it. Elliot doesn't because he still gets a niece regardless. Elliot doesn't say much so I know she's right. He seems to just absorb everything said. Gideon's family loves me and Phoebe and now Alexander and Gianna. I do miss the Grey's but they are a package deal with Christian and I'm not ready to try and act normal with him.

Kate and Elliot are being married in 2 months. (They only postponed it because I can't travel now.) Tomorrow we're having her bachelorette party. Gideon is a groomsman because him and Elliot have become good friends while he and Kate visit but Christian is the best man and I'm the maid of honor. Phoebe is the flower girl. This means I'll more than likely have to dance with him. Ugh! So Christian is in town in preparation for the bachelor party as well. Luckily, he wasn't at the engagement party.

"What are you thinking about Ana?" Kate asks.

"Trying to avoid Christian and his obsessive tendencies. He still thinks I'm his Kate."

"Well we know you're happy without him so it will be okay."

"He will meet her Kate. What if he tries to tell her he's her dad?"

"I don't think he would stoop that low Ana. I'll make Elliot keep him away. You know Gideon won't allow it."

"You're right. I'm just paranoid."

"Can't I just dance with my husband and he can dance with Mia?"

"That can be arranged."

"Thank you." I kiss her cheek and hug her.

The time for the bachelorette party arrives and everyone is meeting at my brownstone. OUR brownstone. I'm still not adjusted to the "What's mine is yours" thing. See, Gideon is even more wealthy than Christian and I didn't think it was possible. Phoebe is with Consuela at the house but there are photos of us everywhere so I know Christian and Mia will see them. It's okay though. He is basically just the sperm donor. That was my own husband. Ugh. I still have love for him but I'm only IN love with MY husband. We have more passion than Christian and I did. Even some kinky fuckery. Some spanking and hot hot sex.

Elliot and Kate arrive with Mia and Christian. He stares at me so I drag the girls off to celebrate. We go to Gideon's club. I'm as big as a damn house so not many places will let me in but this place will because technically I'm an owner. I am wondering how my current and ex-husband hanging out is going. Awkward.

"Ana, where are you?" Kate asks breaking me out of my mind.

"Just thinking. Are you gals having fun? Special present is on the way."

Just then, Channing Tatum himself waltzes in and I'm pretty sure both these ladies just creamed their panties. I walk up to him and shake his hand casually and bring him back to our private booth. "Wanna go all 'Magic Mike' for these ladies?" I ask. "I'm all yours tonight. I'll do it gladly." He says.

I put my fingers under their chins to close their mouths. "Mia, Kate, Magic Mike aka Channing. Think you can behave? Let's go to our private room." Everyone here is staring now. I get my key out and let us into the private room and sit the drooling ladies on the couch. Channing struts his stuff and next thing we know, he's only wearing a thin piece of fabric over his impressive junk. I think I might be drooling at this point. Gideon isn't jealous at all. He knows I'm his. I can look as long as I don't touch. We throw a lot of money at Channing. That's on top of the hefty sum I paid for him. They don't know that though. Channing gives Kate a seductive lap dance. This is so fucking hot! After several sexy hours he's getting ready to leave and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and rubs my tummy. "Thanks for coming."

"Anything for Gid's wife." I smile at him. After he leaves the room I know there's a lot of wet panties in the room.

"Oh my God Ana. Best present EVER!! How did you get him?" Kate says.

"Gideon went to school with him."

"Can I have your husband Ana?" Mia asks. I laugh hard.

"NO! Haha"

"Ana, can I meet Christian's daughter?" she asks. Clearly she is drunk.

"You can meet Phoebe but no, she isn't Christian's. He made sure of that. She is Gideon's and mine."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I can't wait to meet her."

"Forgiven. Let's go ladies. I need some booty from my husband because THAT was hot as fuck!!"

We go home to my place to find 3 drunk men laying around the living room looking like fools. Elliot has writing all over him as he lays passed out only in boxers.

"What happened here?" I ask observing these drunk men. I'm clearly the sober voice in the house tonight. I give Gideon a hug and kiss. "let's go to bed. You guys can stay in the guest rooms down the hall. We are not to be disturbed. Understood?"

"Yes baby." Drunk Christian says. I shake my head.

"Kate, show him his room and make him stay there. I don't need his shit tonight. If you don't behave Christian, I won't hesitate to put your ass out like a dog. Don't fuck with me!"

I take Gideon into our room and help him undress. "Baby take your advil and lay down baby. I'll go get you some juice." I give him a big kiss and yes, he is way too drunk to perform tonight.

I walk back down to the kitchen and go to get Gideon a glass of juice when I feels hands around my waist. Gideon? I turn around. "Christian! Go to bed!" I push him away and he falls on his ass and laughs. "Get up and go to bed." I grab his hand and manage to help him up and decide to walk him back to bed.

"You're still so sexy Ana. I wish I could've seen you pregnant with our baby."

"Mine and Gideon's baby." I walk him into his room. "Go to sleep Christian."

"We need to talk Ana. I still love you."

"Not tonight. Good night." I close his door and try to regain my composure. I grab the glass of juice and walk back to the bedroom. I put it on the end table by Gideon when suddenly I have a damn contraction. "FUCK!? GIDEON!"

"Ana baby, are you okay?" he asks.

"Clearly not! Your spawn have decided today was a good day to RIP out of my stomach. Call your driver. You're in no shape to drive."

"On it. I'll get your bag. Grab Kate since you want her there."

I make my way down the hall and bang on Kate's door. "Kate!? The stork is coming!?"

She opens the door naked. "let me get dressed." Just then another contraction rips through me.

"MOTHER FUCKER!! Why don't men have to go through this shit?" once I regain my composure, I finish, "meet me downstairs."

After Gideon and Kate make their way to me we go outside and here I am riding with two drunk people headed into the hospital. Another contraction rips through me. "Gideon I love you but in this moment, I also hate you!"

"Hate all you want baby I'm not going anywhere." He says kissing my forehead.

"I apologize in advance for how mean I'm gonna be to you until this is over baby"

"Forgiven already. We have been through this already, remember?"

"True. AGHHHH! FUCK THIS IS HAPPENING QUICK THIS TIME. THESE BABIES WANT OUT!!"

We finally get to the hospital and less than 30 minutes later Alex and Gia are here. "Baby, you did great. They're beautiful like their mother."

"Mm. You're pretty beautiful yourself tiger. I was gonna ask for sex tonight because Channing made us all super hot but you were too drunk. Then these two decided to come. Can you go home and freshen up? You reek of booze and I need you clean for the babies. They won't be back for an hour anyways. They're going down to the nursery for a bit to get cleaned up."

"Yes baby. I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you and thank you for giving me this great gift."

"I love you too baby."

Hours go by and now I've fed both babies and Daddy still isn't back. I've tried to call but no answer. I call Kate. "hello?"

"Kate, is Gideon there? He was coming home to clean up."

"I've been in the living room and he hasn't come in. Call the other house?"

"I will. Love you!"

"Hello?"

"Consuela, has Gideon come home?"

"Let me check, Mrs. Cross."

"No, Mr. Cross hasn't been in." now I'm thinking the worst.

"Have him call if he does. Thank you Consuela. Give Phoebe a kiss for me when she gets up. I'm in the hospital. I had the babies. He went to shower but never came back."

"Congratulations and I will."

All the sudden there's a knock at the door. "Come in."

Two police officers. Fuck! "Are you Mrs. Anastasia Cross?"

"Y-yes, how can I help you?"

"Your husband was in an accident tonight. He was hit by a drunk driver."

"How is he?"

"We're sorry ma'am. He didn't make it." Suddenly I'm sobbing hysterically.

"Did you get the drunk driver? Who was it?"

"The other driver was Ben Davis. He was also killed on impact."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"We will need you to identify his body when you're feeling up to it. The driver is in surgery. He should be fine."

They leave. I need Kate.

"Ana?"

"Get a cab and come to the hospital NOW!"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"No. Gideon… drunk driver.. COME!!!"

"Oh Ana. I'm on my way."

Five minutes later she is by my side holding me.

"Tell me what happened"

"They were hit by a drunk driver Kate. He's gone. I lost him!" I'm sobbing inconsolably. "Can you hand me my babies. I need to calm down."

She hands me Alex and Gia and I'm holding them one on each side. "Your daddy had to go to heaven and be with the Angel's. He will visit you in your dreams. Mommy has got you babies." I kiss them both and finally calm down. "I need you to take them. I need to call his family."

She takes the babies and I call his parents and tell them what happened. Good and bad.

The next day the rest of the crew from the house comes. Christian and Taylor included. I'm curled up in a ball crying. "Ana? Are you okay?"

"I'll never be okay.. he is gone."

"What do you mean? Where's Gideon?"

"He was killed by a drunk driver."

"Oh Ana." Christian grabs me and holds me.

"I don't know if I can do this alone. My husband. The father of my children."

I lay back down. "Taylor, it's good to see you again."

"Congratulations Mrs. Cross. And I'm so sorry about your husband."

"Thank you Taylor. How can 3 hours be both the best and worst of your life? This is not fair."

"We will all be here for you Mrs. Gr—Cross. I will temporarily stay even if Mr. Grey doesn't. Is that okay sir?"

"Yes Taylor. Anything for Ana. Do you need anything Ana?"

"My daughter. She needs to meet her siblings and I have to figure out how to explain to her that Daddy isn't coming home. Kate, can you call Consuela please?"

"Of course."

An hour later, Phoebe is here and I ask everyone but Kate to leave the room.

"Phoebe baby, we need to talk."

"Yes Mommy? I saw Daddy in my dream last night he said he had to go but that he would always be in my heart."

"Oh baby. Daddy did have to go to be with angels. He's in heaven now but he will always be in your heart. How do you feel?"

"I'm okay Mommy but I will miss him."

"Me too baby. Me too." I hold her and Kate and I are in tears.

The next two months are a blur. I felt like I was just going through the motions. Everyone from that night has stayed with me and helped with the kids and held me and cried with me and cheered me up.

Today we're back in Seattle for Kate and Elliot's wedding. Consuela and my personal security, Sawyer who transferred to my team to help came as well. I'm numb but I put on a smile for Kate. This is her day. The babies are in the wedding as well now. Ring bearers. Mia brings them down the aisle in a wagon. I smile.

After the ceremony we walk back down the aisle and Christian puts his arm out for me and I take it. I can't forgive him for what he did to me but he has been so kind and helpful to me since all that happened with Gideon.

At the reception, it's time to dance. I am dancing with Christian again and Mia is dancing with Ethan.

"May I?" Christian asks.

"You may." He holds me and I put my head on his chest and we sway to the music.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this Ana. I wanted you back but I'd never wish this on you."

"I know. Thank you for all your help. I've got to hire more help now. I can't expect you all to keep helping me. You've all got lives to get back to and I've got a lot of work ahead of me in a couple months when I go back to work."

"It's been a pleasure to help. Mrs. Taylor wants to come help and of course Taylor will be coming with her. He can also help Sawyer with your security."

"You need Taylor Christian. Sawyer is enough. And Gail and Taylor got married?"

"about a year ago and Taylor needs Gail more. I've got 4 men helping me until he returns."

"Thank you. Looks like we both have an empire to run now. Ugh!"

"On the bright side, you're officially richer than me."

I glare at him. "Seriously?! You know I don't give a fuck about money!?" and I storm off to the bathroom and sob.

Grace comes up behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Ana, darling." I hug her tight. "It will get better in time. He will always be with you."

"Thank you Grace but I'm not sure I believe I will ever be okay again. I will be strong for the kids but without him, who am i?"

"You are who you've always been Ana. A strong independent woman. It will always hurt but the more time goes on it will feel better." She says.

"Thank you Grace. You've always been another Mom to me. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. It was just too much."

"I understand dear. Tell me about these babies."

"Phoebe Christina Cross is 2 years old. Alexander Gideon Cross and Giana Anastasia Cross are 2 months old. Here's pictures."

"Oh my! They are beautiful and they have beautiful names. Phoebe looks just like… Oh.. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Gideon adopted her when she was 10 months old but we started dating when I was 6 months pregnant. They're all perfect."

"I would like to meet them."

"I'll have my nanny bring them over tomorrow. Phoebe is so smart. She is only 2 but talks like a 7 year old."

"Christian a genius as well. I look forward to meeting them."

"We should go back to our tables before they think we ran off. Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful darling." She kisses my cheeks. "let's go."

I stop at the bar for some wine on my way back to my table. I take the whole bottle. I need it. I get back to my table and Christian is waiting for me. "I'm sorry Ana. I was just trying to make a joke. A bad one, obviously. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine. I overreact. This is a lot to take in. Wanna share wine?"

"Sure." He pulls out my chair and sits down beside me and we drink and talk, finally. I tell him about Steele House and how we have grown to be top Publishing house in the Northeast. He is clearly proud of me. "I knew you would be great."

"Well I had you and Gideon to steer me in the right direction. Go get more wine!"

"On it." He takes off and comes back with two bottles and we laugh and talk. We decide to be friends. I forgive him but let him know I can't just take him back.

"I'm glad we can be civil. I know if we had tried to talk 2 to 3 years ago it would've just been a fight. So how long have you had me followed Christian?" he looks shocked that I know. Ha!

"A couple months after you left. How did you know?"

"Please. You act like I don't know you and your stalker tendencies."

"Good point. You talked to Mom?"

"I did. She helped me with my freak out. I love your family.. and you… I feel bad I abandoned them to avoid you."

"I'm sorry too. Its my fault. I shouldn't have threw you out of my life."

"I'm glad you did though because I met Gideon and had the kids. No offense."

"Good point. I can come visit on weekends to help. I have my own place so I won't need to stay with you."

"No please. If you insist on coming stay with me. It's the least I can do for all your help."

"if you insist."

"I do. Want to come on vacation with us? I'm going to Tahiti to help out some poorer communities next week. I have a villa there now thanks to my husband. He's charitable like you but in a different way than you. You can bring your family. Anyone that wants to come. I have a few jets. I know you have one but it's my idea and our cause so I insist on taking our transportation. I want to get it done before I go back to work."

"I'd love to. You and Gideon are great people. I may not have liked him at first but if I hadn't been so jealous we could've been friends. He really loved you, probably more than me. I know you loved him too. That's why I backed off. I saw how happy you really were."

"He is.. was a great person. I can't believe he left everything to me. I want to make donations to several charities. He left some for them but I think more needs to be done."

"You're so amazing Ana."

"One more dance and then I should get back to my kids?"

"After you." He holds out his hand.

We get on the dance floor and sway with the music and I lay my head on his chest and his chin is on my head. I can feel a lot of eyes on me. I look up and sure as shit, here comes Elena Lincoln.

I look at him. "You should deal with that. I have to go." I kiss his cheek and leave. As I'm walking away I notice him in a heated argument with her and I see them looking at me so I walk off.

The next day I take the kids back to Grace and Carrick's house.

I take Consuela and Gail with me. I grab Alex and Gail grabs Gia. Consuela holds Phoebe's hand. The door opens as we approach. Grace and Mia are standing there. "please, come in. Welcome."

We go inside and they all first admire Phoebe. Clearly amazed how much she looks like Christian. I think I should allow them to be her family. She needs all she can get right now and technically they are her family. Christian is here and greets me with a kiss on the cheek. He's being so respectful. It surprises me. As we sit in the living room with everyone admiring the kids I decide to make an announcement. "Hey. I've been thinking. You all know how Phoebe's Gideon's daughter? Biologically she is still Christian's so I thought if you all wanted you can be her family as well although I'd rather not divulge the d-a-d part to her. She deserves more love and family. They all do. It's up to you."

Next thing I know I'm in Grace's arms. "We'll all be all their family. Grandma, grandpa, aunts and uncles. Christian can be uncle Christian, right Christian?"

"Of course." He says.

"Mommy, why did you spell Dad?" Phoebe asks.

Everyone looks shocked. I lean down to her level. "Baby, we will talk about that when you're older but for now, these people are also your family. Nana Grace, Papa Cary, Uncle Christian and Aunt Mia. Is that okay?"

"Yes Mommy. I love more family!" I give her a kiss.

"Good. Let's Get you cleaned up for lunch. Christian, can you take her to get cleaned up? I need to feed the babies. "

Come on Phoebe. Let's get cleaned up baby girl." Christian says as he walks off with her.

I feed the babies and let Gail and Consuela lay them down and join everyone for dinner.

"She's very smart Ana. You weren't kidding. I've never heard a 2 year old that can talk so well and spell."

"She can also speak Spanish. Consuela teaches her. She knows not to talk it to me though because I have no idea what she is talking about." We all laugh.

"You and Gideon did an amazing job with her Ana." Christian says.

"Thank you. Helps that she is kinda a genius." I wink. "I'm heading back tomorrow and I guess Gail and Taylor will be joining us. The jet will be ready at 10 am. Christian have you told your family about Tahiti?"

"Not yet. Ana has invited us all to her villa in Tahiti next week to help with some relief work. All of us."

"Oh how lovely! I'd love to! Cary, Mia?"

They both say yes they just need to rearrange their schedules.

"You can stay as long as you'd like. You don't have to help with the relief work if you don't want. Christian will you help? There's some manual labor, so I'm not sure if a business man like yourself can handle it."

"I love a challenge." Everyone laughs.

We spend the rest of the day chatting and playing with the kids. Christian teaches Phoebe a fairly easy song on the piano and she gets it on the first try. Obviously everyone is amazed with her.

When it's time to go, Christian walks us to the car and helps them buckle in the kids and talks to me. "Just so you know, I'm here for you always. As a friend of course. I expect nothing more. Everything I do will be out of love for my FRIEND. Absolutely nothing more and I will never try anything with you unless you ask me to. Okay?"

"Thank you Christian." I give him a hug. "I will contact you regarding details about next week but as of now, My jet takes off Thursday. I can send the other jet Saturday for everyone else. You can come in either if you want. It's up to you. I've got to go so take care."

"You too Ana. I'll contact you."

The following Wednesday, Christian comes to fly out with my family. My in laws also join us. At first they are questionable about my friendship with Christian but quickly realized that it's simply that, a respectable friendship. Christian has developed a relationship with the kids as an uncle. He continues to be amazed by how smart Phoebe is. I now know Christian better than I did when I married him.

Two years later

It's been 26 months since I lost my love. My heart is slowly getting better but I doubt I will ever get over losing the love of my life. We've been primarily staying at the mansion when we are home. I refuse to stay at the Brownstone because that's the last place I spent time with my husband before I went into labor. I let my guests stay there but they know the master bedroom is off limits. Christian stays in our guest room in the mansion when he is in town because I've bonded with him since the death of my husband over the past 2 years. He is now my best friend. Phoebe is 4 and the twins are 2. Phoebe started Kindergarten a year early because of her high IQ and she excels. The twins are doing well. They are actually quite intelligent as well. They don't speak quite as well as Phoebe did at their age but it's close.

Kate and Elliot have a daughter as well now. Ava Rose. She is one. Cross Industries is as strong as ever. I let Gideon's right hand man, Scott cover day to day operations and I mostly stay behind the scenes for that and handle my Steele House CEO and Editor work. Over the past couple years, I've gotten back into Krav Maga. Before Gideon's death, he and I had practiced religiously until I was heavily pregnant.

Mia and Ethan are now in a relationship and I see the Greys on a regular basis now and my kids accept them as extended family. Today Christian will be joining me to spar because he thinks he is better than me. I'll show him.

"I hope you're not a sore loser." I taunt him.

"I could say the same." He says all cocky.

We bump knuckles and back up.

"Begin" says Taylor.

We have an audience too. Everyone gonna see Christian get his ass handed to him by me HA! Elliot, Kate, Mia, Taylor, Sawyer and Ethan all joined us in my gym. The kids are with Consuela and Gail.

We circle each other then he throw the first punches and I dodge and take out his knees. He falls to the mat and he gets back up. He smirks and I give him a roundhouse knocking him onto his stomach and I straddle him and put him in a chokehold and he taps out. I get up and offer him my hand. "You okay cowboy?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. Let's go again."

We go 2 more rounds. Both times I take him down. "I hope you aren't letting me win. I don't need you treating me differently than a man in here."

"One more round. I'm not taking it easy on you though. You're just getting lucky."

This round, I take him down the first hit and he taps out again. "HA!"

Everyone is cheering and laughing, shocked at what they just witnessed.

"You're good. You got me good." He says shaking my hand congratulating me.

"Thanks. Gideon taught me. And I resumed training after Kate's wedding to take my mind off things. I kicked Gideon's ass a few times though." I smile and hug him. "Now, you owe me dinner."

"Let's get cleaned up and get to it, madam."

"Mmm.." I wink teasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian's POV

Over the last couple of years I've gotten very close to Ana. Closer than we were even married. I thought we knew a lot about each other before but now we know nearly every detail. I haven't even tried to date. I know Ana is it for me. That spark, the strong electrical pull is stronger than ever. She admits to feeling it too but she's not ready for anything more than friends so I'm happy to oblige. It's hard having my own daughter call me uncle but it's better than not being in her life. She is so intelligent that it blows my mind. She's been evaluated and they say that she's as smart as a 9 year old but Ana insists that she start school at the beginning like other kids so she's close to the other kids age instead of being with much older kids which would likely result in bullying.

Alex and Gia are adorable and smart like their sister. My family has happily accepted them into the family. Mia, being Mia, is constantly spoiling them to Ana's dismay. Billionaire or not, Ana is still humble and tries to keep their life as normal as possible. She's such an excellent mother and an even stronger woman than any I've ever met. After she finally told me what happened with husband number three, I was furious with him but also in awe of her. She's overcome a lot in her life.

Today, Ana and the kids are coming out with me on the Grace since she's in Seattle for the weekend. Consuela and Gail are coming to help with the kids. Toddlers on a boat terrifies me that someone will fall overboard but Ana insists they're smart enough that they will behave and I trust that because I have witnessed how smart and obedient they are. 'Obedient'? They're not dogs Grey. Well, you know what I mean. Ana stays in our guest rooms when she's in town like she allows me to when I'm in New York. Her home is astounding. It makes my parents home look like a shack and that's saying a lot.

I'm sitting at the breakfast bar and I hear the kids approaching which means Ana isn't far behind.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Mr. Grey. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and bacon. Your favorite."

"Mmmm.. I love it. Thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I've got to feed my guests."

"Thank you anyway sweetheart." She kisses my cheek. There's a fair amount of flirting between us but it's mostly innocent. I won't push anything because I don't want her to get mad, especially considering that I know she can kick my ass.

"Ready to go on the Grace, Ana?"

"Yes!! I haven't been since before we were engaged. I'm excited!" Her smile is so infectious that I can't help but to grin myself.

"Phoebe, Alex, Gia? Are you ready for the big boat today?"

"Yessss!" they all say clapping their hands and jumping up and down.

"Everyone ready to leave now?"

"Yes, sir." Smirking Ana says.

"That smart mouth, Mrs. Cross." And she smiles.

"Let's go. I am ready so let's go." Phoebe insists.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We're leaving now. Christian you really should get a house. I'd visit more if you had a yard." Ana says flooring me.

"Then I'll have a house soon. I'll start looking into it when you head back to New York tomorrow."

"Mmm. I love you Mr. Grey." And she walks off leaving me stunned. Did I hear her correctly?

We board the Grace and everyone gets into their life jackets and we set sail. Gail and Consuela organized a meal for us so we eat and Ana insists on going to lay down after she lays the kids down for a nap. I have yet to broach her surprise 'I love you' from earlier. I know she's always loved me and always will because of what we've shared and survived together but it sounded like when she used to say it when we were happily married. I've got to find out so I knock on her cabin door since we're anchored in Elliot Bay. "Ana?"

"Come in."

And there she is naked partly covered by a sheet. "Ana? You seem to be naked."

"You don't miss much Mr. Grey."

"That smart mouth. I wanted to talk about what you said this morning." I say as I sit on the edge of the bed. She just looks at me seductively and bites that lip. "Don't bite that lip unless you want me to jump you, Ana."

"Maybe I want you to Mr. Grey."

"Don't play with me, Ana. Tell me what you want."

She sits up letting the sheet fall and climbs on my lap and my pants are incredibly uncomfortable. "I love you Christian and I always have. Over the last two years that love has grown. Possibly more than when we were married. I will always love Gideon and if he were here we would still be together but he isn't here and he isn't coming back. The last two years you have been our rock. I've fought it too long and considering the amount of erections I've caught you with, I'm pretty sure you want this as well so will you please just shut up and love me?"

"Gladly." And her lips are on mine, her tongue dancing with my own. I lay her down on the bed and I worship her body with my hands and mouth.

"Christian, please. You're wearing too many clothes. I need you inside me now!"

I stand and strip as quickly as possible, not breaking eye contact. I climb up between her legs my cock at her entrance and hover over her. "Are you sure about this Ana because if this happens, it means you're mine again."

"Fuck yes Christian but if you don't fuck me soon I'm gonna kick your ass" and with that I plunge into her.

"Oh Ana. You're so tight. Fuck!"

"Move Christian, please fuck me!"

I slowly pump in and out while sucking on her neck and nipping at her shoulders and kissing her. "God, I've missed this."

"Faster Christian. Harder."

"As you wish" and I pump furiously, clearly rocking the boat literally before I feel her close and I whisper, "Come for me Ana. Now." And she does gloriously and I follow right behind her. "ANA! OH fuck!!"

"Christian, that was amazing. I needed that so much. We should probably clean up and tend to the kids because I'm pretty sure everyone but them knows what just happened because the boat was literally rocking."

"Yea, it was" and we laugh. I pull out and smack her ass. "Let's get cleaned up and join everyone else."

"Okay. And Christian?"

"Yes baby?"

"I do love you and I have fallen back in love with you. I meant that."

"I love you too baby. I never fell out of love with you. I just couldn't see myself with a baby but we will discuss this later. Get dressed." I smack her delectable ass again and she yelps.

The rest of the boat ride is slightly awkward with all our staff knowing what we were doing earlier. It was so worth it though. I've waited so long for her.

When we get back to Escala it's late so we put the kids down to bed. Ana and I decide to sit in the tv room and watch tv for a little while with some wine.

"Christian, I was scared that if I did anything happened with us either I'd feel guilty or something but it feels right and I think it will be okay. Gideon would want me to be happy so this isn't a bad thing, right?"

"Not at all. I understand your thinking but you are right. He would want you happy." And she jumps me again. "Stay in our room? It's still your room. I haven't had anyone else in here. I tried to go back to BDSM but I couldn't do it."

"Let's go to bed then." And we do. We make love and fuck most of the night.

I wake up and the bed is empty and for a moment I wonder if I dreamt it all but I wake up and make my way to the sound of Ana and the children eating. "Good morning sleepyhead." And she gives me a peck on the lips

"Good morning. Tell me I didn't dream yesterday baby."

"What did you dream?" she looks at me confused. I can't tell if she's messing with me.

"Boat rocking?" I ask scared.

She whispers in my ear, "best damn dream I've had in a while baby" smiling seductively at me she gives me another kiss.

"Mommy, why you kiss uncle Christian? Is he gonna help you make another baby brother for me?" Alex asks. I am stunned. Ana starts coughing. Almost choking on her food.

"Mommy is going to date uncle Christian now if that's okay with you. About a baby brother, not yet baby." Ana says. Hmm. I would like another baby with Ana.

I hold her hand and give it a squeeze. "so we're dating?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. Unless that's a problem for you."

"Not at all. We just hadn't discussed it." I kiss her knuckles.

"My jet will be ready in an hour. I need to get everything ready."

"Need help?"

She takes out her phone. "Consuela, please come and sit with the kids while I get packed… Thank you." She looks at me, "come help after Consuela comes." And she gives me another kiss and whispers, "I need you to love me again."

I must be grinning like a Cheshire cat.

An hour later we are at the airport after two more rounds of sex. Best 24 hours ever.

"Ana, baby, would you like to have another baby?"

"Huh? Who are you and what did you do with my ex-husband?"

I laugh. "Right here baby. I'd just like a child that calls me Daddy. I will help raise your babies as I would my own but Gideon will always be their Dad, right? Just a thought."

"Let me think about it. SHIT! We gotta go. We're late."

"Let's go then. I'm gonna miss you all."

"We will miss you too."

3 Days later

It's been 3 days since Ana went home and I miss them so much. I'm so happy she's decided to be mine again. I've decided to fly to New York since she's been so busy so I can surprise her.

We arrive in New York and since Ana is at work, we decide to stop at Crossfire first. I go up to Steele house because she should either be there or upstairs with the acting CEO. Since she wasn't at Steele I get into the elevator and I'm shocked when the door opens and there she stands. I walk in and we wait for the doors to close when she launches herself at me and her legs are around my waist and she is kissing me fiercely.

"Baby, you have the elevator key?"

She pulls it out and stops the elevator. "Now where were we?"

I push her up against the elevator wall and I reach up her skirt and rip off her panties. She quickly undoes my belt and button and zipper and within moments I plunge into her hot core.

"fuck me Christian!"

Who am I to argue with that request? So I fuck her hard and fast until we're both coming undone very intensely.

I help her down and help her straighten up and she helps me to compose myself. She takes the key out and gives me another kiss.

"I needed that. Thank you for coming, in every sense of the word." She winks.

"It's my pleasure baby. I missed you too much so I had to come see you since I needed to visit my offices here in the city. Where were you headed?"

"Home actually. I just had to check in with Scott today and make sure everything was running smoothly."

"And?"

"Better than ever. Well better than it has been in the 2 years I've been owner. Not sure how well it was running before me but obviously it was quite well. Let's go to my house unless you have somewhere to be."

"Only wherever you are baby. I can visit my office tomorrow."

She smiles and gives me a kiss as we exit Crossfire.

"We should stop at the brownstone first. Angus, brownstone please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cross."

"Thank you Angus." She looks at me. "I need a new memory there. You were there last time I was. We all know how that went." She has tears in her eyes so I pull her into my lap and comfort her.

When we arrive at the brownstone, she hesitates outside just staring.

"Are you sure about this, Ana?"

"Yes, I need this. I can't spend the rest of my life avoiding my own place."

I take her hand and walk her in. She pauses as we enter. "Do you need a minute?"

"Please. Wait in the upstairs guest room please." And I give her a kiss on the cheek and walk up to the guest room and sit on the bed and try to imagine how hard this must be for her. I couldn't imagine having to face a last place I'd visited with Ana before she was gone forever.

Ana's POV

I stand in the living room remembering the last time I was here. The bachelor/bachelorette party. I was so mad that Christian was here. I came home with the girls to find Elliot passed out. I took drunk Gideon to bed and when I came back to give him something to drink I went into labor and we went to the hospital to have our babies. Gideon was on his way back here when a selfish drunk killed my husband. The worst day of my life but also one of the best. I walk around the house remembering all the good memories. I miss him so much. I go into the master bedroom and everything is just as we left it. I lay on the bed and smell him. I smell my husband. I cry and try to talk to him. "Gideon, I miss you and I wish you were here with me. I miss you every minute of the day. It's been over 2 years. I'm sure you know I'm finally trying to move on. Christian and his family has been with me every step of the way. He will never be you or replace you but he makes me almost feel good again. I will always have an empty spot in my heart where you're missing. You will always be the love of my life. Always, but I still love Christian as well. It's not the same as with you but I need someone. I wish there was a way that you could give me a sign if you approve of this or not. I need that more than anything right now. I love you and will always love you Gideon but I need to know if I'm doing the right thing here."

As I finish my rant I'm holding our wedding photo and pillow and look out the window. All the sudden the gloomy day fades into full blown sunshine and I see a rainbow in the distance. This is a sign. This is Gideon. "Gideon thank you. I love you."

I gently lay the stuff back down and leave the room locking the door and go in search of Christian and find him as I turn the corner running right into him and he wraps me in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Come." And I walk him into the first guest room and close the door behind us. "It's going to be okay Christian. He approves." He just looks at me confused. "I asked and he showed me a sign. Now will you please love me? I need you now." I show him the rainbow. He smiles at me.

"Gladly, Ana." His lips meet mine and he carries me to the bed and makes love to me a couple of times.

"I love you Christian." I say. "let's take a nap and go spend time with the kids before it's time to put them to bed."

"I love you too Ana. Always will. You know I never stopped loving you."

"I know. Sleep baby." I say as I drift off to sleep.

I'm walking in a garden filled with daisies and look around at this beautiful place that looks like I'd imagine heaven to be and then I see him. My Gideon is standing there in a tux with his hand out to me.

"Gideon, how? I thought…"

"Hush. I wanted to tell you something angel. I will always be with you here" he places his hand over my heart "and here" he places his hand on the side of my head. "I've been gone a long time and I want you to be happy. You can miss me, love me, be sad but I want you content, happy and healthy even without seeing me and physically being with me. Christian has been there with you and the kids from the start. He loves you as much as I do. I know this. Let him in. Let him take care of you and the kids. I couldn't choose a better person to take my place since I can't be there physically but I will always be with you all. Watching over you and protecting you. I will love you always and be with you. It's okay to move on. I know you will always love me. I give my permission for Christian to be another Daddy to our babies. All three of them. To be with him and not have to live across the country from one another, I'd like you to combine Cross Industries with Grey Enterprises Holdings. Have Christian and Scott work together. Rename the joint company to honor my memory without leaving Grey out. You deserve to focus on your dream. Christian can take care of the business. I know he will do well with it. Get married and have more babies. Be happy. You have done so well since I've been gone. I love you Ana and I always will. Do this for me and take care of yourself and our family. Mine, yours, and Christians. I give you permission and my blessing."

He gives me a soft kiss as the tears are running down my cheeks. "Gideon, I will always love you. Thank you. I will make sure our kids never forget you." I give him another kiss.

"I have to go now. Go take care of our babies and Christian. I love you forever and I will see you again a long time from now. I'll be waiting for you."

I kiss him again and he walks away and vanishes and I sob.

I wake up startled by the dream I just had and strangely feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I look over and Christian is staring at me looking concerned. I start crying and suddenly he is holding me. "shhh baby. You wanna tell me about that dream? You went through a lot of facial expressions while you were asleep and saying Gideon's name a lot."

I pull back and cup his cheek in my hand and stare into his beautiful eyes. "I talked to him Christian. I know what to do now. I need to start with talking to you about something."

"I'm listening."

I take a deep breath and look at the ceiling. "Marriage, kids, Daddy, business. Okay." I shake my head to collect my thoughts and take his hand and look into his eyes. "Christian, you saved me in the worst time of my life. You saved me and my babies when we needed it most. YOU were patient and kind with me, even at my bitchiest of times. Will you marry me so we can share our lives again?"

He smiles brightly at me. "Of course. Yes Ana, I will marry you." He kisses me passionately. After a little bit I pull back and look into his eyes again.

"Secondly, will you do me the honor of being my children's other Daddy? They have to be comfortable with it of course but they already love you."

"I would be honored. It means the world to me that you asked me. I will make you proud."

"I already am." I kiss him softly. "Thirdly, after marriage, in order for us to not have to live across the country from one another, his idea not mine, how would you feel about Cross Industries and Grey Enterprises combining. You and Scott would work together as CEOs. I can focus on Publishing and open more branches across the world."

He looks more hesitant this time. "Are you sure? I don't want to interfere with the Cross name."

"I am sure. We could rename the combined company to be a combination of both companies and honor his memory in it. I will help with development and anything else that is needed in the transition. I do, however insist on remodeling GEH to be more lively and less sterile. So??"

"If you insist, I accept. You are brilliant. We will be the richest couple in the world so we will need extra security. How would we do that?"

"Easy. Combine our security teams. They would work together. Taylor and Angus. They could work together and hire extra security. We have the best security teams and together, we will be unstoppable."

"I'm in 100%. When can we get married? I don't want to wait."

"Hell, we could today but I want family/friends there. I happen to own a casino or two in Vegas. So if you plan the logistics we could work together. Since we both have so many assets each though, I insist on a prenup. It's not that I don't trust you or that I think this won't last but I need some kind of safety net."

"I can do that. Anything for you. I will arrange with Vegas plans and flying people in. We can pick everyone up on our way to Vegas. You arrange the plans for once we are there. This is pretty exciting."

"It is. Also, we should have more babies. Let's get to our children." I get up and get dressed.

"You're gonna say something like that and walk away? Cruel woman." He pouts.

"Never underestimate me Mr. Grey."

"Never Mrs. Cross. Let's go."

Christian's POV

2 days later

We are all in Vegas preparing to marry my ex-wife. We picked up everyone except Kate and Elliot on Ana's jet. Kate and Elliot are flying in tonight because Kate had a last minute breaking story. I've got a breaking story for her and I'm sure she will take it. Everything has gone fairly smoothly so far but Ana has stressed herself out with all the arrangements so now it's time for her to take a day at the spa which she happily accepted. Tonight we are having a bachelor/bachelorette party. We're not really a bachelor or bachelorette. We're a widow and ex-husband so we're all celebrating together.

The family is all thrilled that we're getting married again. They felt we should've never divorced but Ana wouldn't have Alex and Gia. The kids now know that we're getting married and that it's okay for me to be their Daddy but Gideon will also still be Daddy. They are thrilled but still call me Uncle Christian which is fine with me. Ana's in-laws were less than impressed but she said they will come around.

I kiss Ana goodbye as she goes off for her day at the spa. The kids are with my Mom and Dad. "One more round before you go, baby?"

"Nope. Not until after you're my husband again."

"Fine. I can live with that. I will see you tonight love." We share a passionate kiss and go our separate ways to prepare for the next glorious 24 hours of our lives.

By 5 pm. We're all at the bar for our party. The kids are still with grandparents while we celebrate. We go out to dinner and then a club for dancing and drinking. I excuse myself to use the restroom but when I come back out I see someone I didn't expect to see again and especially not here.

Elena. Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here Elena?" I ask.

"I've come to stop you from making a stupid mistake pet. That gold digging whore got Gideon's money and now she's come back to take all of yours as well. What kind of friend would I be if I let that happen." She purrs.

"First of all, you're not my friend. Second, I love her. I always have. Third, she didn't get his money because she wanted it. She got it because he died and he loved her. She is the farthest thing from a gold digger. Fourth," I push her up against the wall, "stay the fuck away from my family and mind your own god damn business. LEAVE. US. ALONE!"

"You're making a mistake Christian. She doesn't deserve you. You belong with me."

"And you're wrong again. The only person I belong with is Ana. Leave us the fuck alone." I let go of her and walk back to our table. "We should go."

"Christian, what's wrong?" Ana asks.

"Elena is here. We should go."

"That bitch troll. Where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know but leave it. Let's go." I'm getting mad now. "NOW!" I growl.

We head back to our suites. The party is officially ruined. I take Ana back to ours and as soon as we walk through the door I attack her mouth with my own and push her up against the door putting her legs around my waist. "I need you Ana."

"Take me, Christian."

My lips meet hers again and my hands roam her beautiful body. I rip her panties off and undo my own pants freeing my erection. My mouth never leaves hers.

Without warning I thrust deep into her and she gasps. "you okay?"

"Yes. More Christian!"

I start moving, slowly picking up the pace. Fast and hard thrusts. "You're so tight Ana. So wet. You're mine."

"Yours."

"Come for me Ana!" she comes hard bringing me with her. "God, Ana!"

We stand there for a minute, then I hold her tight and carry her to the bed, still inside her hot core.

We make love and fuck for a few more hours and then drift peacefully off to sleep.

When we wake in the morning we have another round. I go to Elliot's room to get ready and Ana goes to Kate's.

Ana's POV

Today I'm getting married to my ex-husband. I miss Gideon so much and a part of me feels bad but Gideon, in a dream, told me to move on with Christian so I'm accepting that as my sign that this is what I'm supposed to do.

After we get dressed, my Dad comes in with my son. They are going to walk me down the aisle and my daughters are flower girls.

Kate and Mia walk down the aisle in the ballroom first followed by my daughters, who are spreading rose petals as they walk. Alex stands on one side and I hold his hand and my other hand is looped through my daddy's arm. We make our way down the aisle and there stands such a handsome man. My ex/future husband. My father places my hand in Christian's and whispers, "Don't disappoint me this time, son."

"I wouldn't dream of it sir." He let's go and he shakes Alex's hand. We stand there and share our vows to one another and feel like we're the only people in the room as we share our first kiss as husband and wife… again.

Just then, there's commotion at the back of the ballroom and we look and there stands the bitch troll. "You can't do this Christian. She can't be what you need. You need me."

I excuse myself as I kick off my shoes and quickly walk down the aisle flanked by Grace and Christian. They know what's about to happen. I stop in front of her. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT CHRISTIAN NEEDS!! HE NEEDS LOVE! YOU NEVER EVEN ATTEMPTED TO CARE. YOU MOLESTED AND ABUSED HIM. YOU. ARE. A. PEDOPHILE!! Get the fuck out of here and leave us the fuck alone!!"

"You're just a gold digging whore. You already killed off one husband and got all his money. You just want to do it again!" next thing I know, my fist makes contact with her nose. Blood starts pouring out her nose. I punch her again, hitting her in her eye and she falls over.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I give you more where that came from. SECURITY!! Escort this trash out of my casino! If she tries to come back in, call the police. She is not allowed on my properties any longer!" The security guards take her by the arms and carry her out. I turn around after she's out the door and everyone looks shocked. "Let's celebrate people!" Everyone looks at me like I grew another head. "What? She had that coming since she laid hands on Christian when he was 15. It's time to celebrate."

Grace comes up and gives me a bone crushing hug. "Thank you sweet girl. You've got some spunk in you."

"I've learned a lot over the years." I smile.

My husband takes me into his arms. "I'm proud of you strong girl."

"shit! Did the kids see that?"

"No, Kate, Elliot and your dad blocked them."

"Sheww. Good. Let's go celebrate Mr. Grey." I tenderly kiss his lips.

We eat and dance the rest of the evening and then my husband whisks me away for a honeymoon to God knows where. "I still hate surprises Christian."

"You'll love this one."

"I've heard that one before." I get a bad vibe as we approach his jet and stop. "Christian."

"What is it?"

"Something is wrong. I can feel it. We should use my jet instead."

"This one is fine baby."

"No, I can feel it. Something is wrong. I know it. Have it thoroughly checked but get your crew and I'll have my jet prepared. Your crew can be in control."

"Okay baby. I'll tell them and you make the call."

We take my jet and Christian's crew and spend the next 3 weeks traveling abroad, mostly on a luxury yacht. We traveled through pretty much every major destination outside the US in 3 weeks. 2 weeks into our vacation, Christian got the call that someone had definitely tampered with his jet. I had another jet sent to take everyone home from Vegas. The kids stayed with the Greys until we returned. We returned back to my home first. We decided to spend 6 months a year in Seattle and 6 months in New York. Not to mention time spent in other places for vacations and such.

When we arrived home we called to have the kids brought to New York. Gideon's sister Ireland is coming to spend time with them as she hasn't seen them in so long.

I've been having a lot of nausea over the last week so I decided to run to my Doctor.

"Mrs. Cross?"

"Mrs. Grey now. Give it to me straight doctor."

"I apologize. It seems you're pregnant. I'd like to so a scan to see how far along. Since you had multiples last time, I'd like to check that as well."

"Okay. Let's do this."

After settling down on the table I noticed that my stomach is barely protruding. She does the transvaginal ultrasound and I watch the screen.

"Is that?"

"It looks like you're having triplets Mrs. Grey and I'd say you're about 4 weeks."

"Whoa. I'm shocked. Can I get pictures?"

"Of course."

"Who would've thought I'm the most fertile woman on Earth? This will make 6. Jesus. Thank God I have a mansion."

She laughs. "Well that's everything. Take these prenatal and I'll give you something for the nausea and I'll see you every 2 weeks since you're high risk with triplets. Take it easy Mrs. Grey. Sex is okay but nothing too rough."

"Thank you Doctor."

I get Sawyer to take me home. I know Christian will be excited this time in general, but times 3. Wow! I'm in shock.

I walk through the door and my kids, husband and Ireland are sitting around the table playing some game.

"Christian, we need to talk."

He looks at me concerned. "Nothing bad."

We walk into the bedroom. He crosses his arms across his chest and looks at me. "What is it Ana?"

"Well, I'm pregnant Christian."

He gets the biggest grin on his face and scoops me up into a bear hug and swings me around and I squeal. "We're having a baby?"

"Um… 3 actually."

His smile drops. "What?"

"Triplets."

He looks thoughtful for a few moments then grins again. "The more the merrier" he says.

He pulls up my blouse and runs his hand over my stomach and kneels down and kisses it and whispers, "I'm your Daddy and I will love and cherish you and your siblings and Mommy for the rest of my life." Then he peppers kisses all over my stomach and stands up and gives me a strong passionate kiss.

"Baby, we're going to have 6 kids. So more nannies and security. Jesus. This is exciting and overwhelming. Mostly exciting."

"I agree. Let's have some fun before we go back down. Ireland has the kids. Just no rough sex. Doctors orders."

"Mmm. You got it Mrs. Grey!"

We basically rip each other's clothes off and he throws me to the middle of the bed. His hands and mouth are everywhere. "We've got to make this quick so please just love me."

"As you wish, Mrs. Grey."

He abruptly plunges deep into my core and his lips find mine again. "So tight baby. You're. Mine." He says between kisses.

I can feel myself building and he pinches my nipple and I explode around him and he follows me. "God, Ana. You're amazing."

"So are you." I kiss his nose.

After we catch our breath he gets up to put on sweats and a t-shirt and I put on yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"Let's go sexy wife."

I smile and lead him down the stairs to where our kids and Ireland and Consuela are now playing in the toy room.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later

It's been 2 weeks since we found our about our littlest blessings. Today Christian is accompanying me to my first appointment with my OBGYN. He has been babying me all week and it's both endearing and annoying at the same time. Good thing I love him or I'd have to kick his ass.

Christian is coming to pick me up at work at lunch to eat before our appointment.

At 11:45 there's a knock on my door. Without looking up, I say, "Come in." I look up and there stands my handsome husband. "Hey there. I was about to come down. Let me finish this up and I'll be ready."

He leans over and kisses me softly. "I was going to ask for dinner right here in your office. Dessert and a meal. The meal is in the car. I can have Taylor bring it up after dessert." He grins.

"Mmm.. I like that idea." I close my laptop and stand up and go past my husband and lock the door. I seductively walk towards my husband. He meets me halfway and wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses me passionately. He carries me over to my chair and he sits down in it with me on his lap straddling him. He reaches under my dress and rips off my panties. Next thing I know, he lifts me over his erection and lowers me down onto him.

I lift myself up to the end of his erection and slam back down and he has his hands on my hips guiding me faster and faster. I'm getting close to climax and he says, "cum for me Ana." And I explode around him and he follows me. Those words get me every time. I relax into his chest. "God, you're amazing Ana."

"You're pretty amazing yourself baby." I kiss him. "I guess we better go eat, even though I'd rather spend lunch break like this."

I stand up a little wobbly but he grabs me to make sure I don't fall. After I'm steady, he pulls a pair of panties out of his pocket for me. "Always prepared, Mr. Grey."

"Always when it comes to you." He says as he zips his pants back up and stands to help me straighten myself up. He gives me a tender kiss. "I love you Mrs. Grey."

"And I love you Mr. Grey." I give him another kiss and we walk out of the office holding hands. "Hannah, I'm taking the rest of the day off. Only call me if it's urgent."

"Got it Ana. Have a good day."

We get out to the Audi with Taylor and he lets us in. "Thank you Taylor."

"Why are you taking the rest of the day off?" Christian asks.

"Because I can and because I want to spend the rest of my work day occasionally sexually harassing my husband at his office. Is there a problem with that, Mr. Grey?"

"Mm… I like that idea. No problem at all."

We decided to spend lunch at the penthouse. Gail went over to cook us a meal.

As we're eating, I try to make small talk. "The merger is going well, right?"

"It is. We better last or it could spell a nightmare for us after the merger."

"We will last if we stick with our vows. We know what went wrong last time. It clearly won't happen again. We just have to keep our communication open, and remain faithful and just be there for each other no matter what. In the event it goes south, I will keep my percentage and you yours and we will work together. We will always both be multibillionaires regardless. We won't part though so stop with the negativity babe."

"Okay. Well since Cross is worth more, you will have 65% shares and I will have 35%. It's the division of the net worth of each company. We are too rich for our own good."

"You were too rich for your own good when I met you. I got most of mine in the worst possible way. Our kids would never want for anything before but now… No matter what, we cannot let them become spoiled brats. They need to learn the value of a dollar as opposed to having everything handed to them … we also need to increase our charitable donations. Other people should get some of the benefits. It's only right. Also, we should go to Seattle for a few weeks. I miss the family and my friends. We should visit my Mom and Bob on our way back also. We have to share our news."

"Oh, we got an appointment after this. Ultrasound day. We get to see our babies."

"Right. I may have momentarily forgotten that. We should go."

We went to our appointment and after putting on the paper gown over nothing but my panties, I laid flat on the table. "Holy crap. I got a bump already. We should be around 6 weeks. I guess 3 babies at once will do that to you. God we're gonna need more nannies and I'm definitely taking a year off work so that my babies bond with me more than nannies…" he cuts me off.

"You're rambling. Stop overthinking. We can afford to work this out." He kisses my nose as Dr. Bennett comes in.

"Ready to see the babies?"

"Yes!" We both say at the same time.

He puts the goop on my belly and runs the wand over it. We start hearing the whooshing and see a bunch of specks on the screen.

"This is baby A. Its measuring at 6 weeks." He moves the wand over. "Baby B, also measuring at 6 weeks." He moves the wand again. "And this…" he keeps clicking the screen.

"What's wrong?!" I ask.

"Well, this sack has 2 embryos. It seems baby c and baby d are identical twins."

"Wait. Are you saying there's 4 in there?" Christian asks.

"It would appear so. Congratulations, you're pregnant with quadruplets. "

I pass out.

I wake up to my husband's handsome face. "Welcome back baby."

"Babies. Did he say 4?"

"He did. We can run empires, we can do this."

"Empires don't require my breasts to be sucked on 24 hours a day and no sleep."

"We will have plenty of help. We can move back to Seattle after the merger and my family can help. We can do this, Ana. We both are great parents to the other 3 kids now. We can be just as great for 4 more."

"Phew. I need a vacation. This is a bit overwhelming. Your swimmers are obviously quite competent."

"Well look at the source." He jokes and I smack his arm.

"You want to get the kids ready and head to Seattle now and you can work with Ros while we're there? Mama needs a work break."

"Sounds fantastic. Get dressed and I'll message Gail and Consuela to get us and the kids packed.

"Thanks babe." I give him a sweet kiss and go get ready. "Let me choose the jet and arrange that. I got instincts."

"Yes, dear."

I call and have checks and double checks on all our jets available and we choose to take one of mine.

We meet the kids and Sawyer and Gail and Consuela at the airport and I kiss all my kids hello and we all board the jet.

After the flight is in air, We leave the kids with security and Gail and Consuela and go back to the bedroom for some adult time and a nap.

After we make love, Christian goes back to the front to help with the kids and leaves me to sleep.

"Ana, wake up sleepyhead." I hear from my husband. "Time to descend. Get dressed and come buckle up." And he gives me a sweet kiss.

"If I must. It will cost you more sex though."

"Well you will get more regardless. Hurry. Get up."

"Okay."

After we land we go straight to Escala in two vehicles. After everyone gets settled in, we take everyone to Bellevue. The family doesn't know we're in town. We thought it would be a nice surprise. When we arrive, we go to the door and ring the bell and Gretchen opens the door. I put my finger to my lips so she doesn't spoil the surprise. Christian and I walk through with the kids first into the family room. There sit Carrick and Grace and the kids run to them and hug Papa and Nana. The looks on their faces are priceless. We haven't seen them since the wedding and they certainly weren't expecting us here.

Grace comes and gives us hugs after the kids, followed by Carrick. "What a pleasant surprise!! When did you get in?" Grace asks.

"About an hour ago. We went to Escala first to drop off our stuff. Can you get the rest of the family to come over? We have an announcement."

"Of course, Mia is out back and I will call Elliot and Kate."

"Thank you."

We all sit and chat for another hour and Mia and Elliot and Kate join us. I give Mia a hug and when Kate gets there I give her the same. Gretchen prepares our impromptu supper.

We all eat and share a casual conversation and the Greys doted on the kids. I'm so happy to be a part of this family.

After supper we gather everyone in the family room again and Christian and I stand at the front of everyone. "Okay, we called you all together because we have an announcement to make. In around 7 months we will be welcoming 4 more little Greys into the family. 2 are identical. We are 6 weeks along now." Everyone looks shocked but we get bombarded with numerous congratulations and hugs.

"After a little while, traveling will no longer be an option for me until the babies are born. We are hoping to live here by then so we can have you all around for it."

"That's great."

"I have a surprise for Christian actually that I need to show him now but we will come back by tomorrow. Can you watch the kids until we get back? And Elliot we will meet you there."

Everyone including Christian is looking at me weird now. "You will see. Let's go. You're getting blindfolded in the car."

After we drive about 15 minutes we pull up to the iron gates of our beautiful Victorian style mansion on the sound. We park in front of the house and I can tell Christian is getting impatient. I tell him to close his eyes and take the blindfold off.

"Open your eyes." He does and looks confused. "Welcome to our Seattle home Christian."

He grins huge. " You bought this?"

"We did, but yes, I purchased it."

"It's amazing. Elliot renovating it? Wait he has known about this?"

"I purchased it last time we were here and Elliot already renovated it but he is coming today to discuss finishing touches and additional changes for the babies and anything you would be interested in. We're adults with a family. There's a beautiful view and plenty of room for the kids to play. I'm having it furnished this coming week. Come. Look around."

We get out and look around the house and property and Elliot joins us and we discuss changes and additions we need made. We will be expanding to accommodate extra nannies and babies. Smaller houses on the property for security and Gail when they are off duty. Also a guest house for when we have company staying over.

"I love it Ana. You're a genius."

He kisses me. "I'm glad you love it because we're moving in as soon as we're back permanently. We can be here while they build the extra houses. It will be wonderful."

"You think of everything Ana. I love you."

"And I love you."

"Let's get back to Bellevue."

"Let's see if Mom and Dad can keep them tonight and you and I can spend some alone time at Escala and you can come back out after you drop me at GEH tomorrow?"

"Call and arrange that then I'll agree." I give him a kiss and walk back to the dock on the sound and take my shoes off and sit on the edge with my feet in the water so I can watch the sun set.

A little while later Christian joins me. "You're just in time for the sunset."

"Glad I'm not late. This view is amazing."

"It is. Part of the reason I chose it. We will have to put up something for privacy. Security will have to be stepped up because eventually paps and then our enemies will find us here. Ugh. The one major downfall of being us. Jealous crazies. Something tells me Elena isn't done with us and Jack. He's been released after the attempted kidnapping. I have a feeling one or both is behind your jet sabotage."

"Probably. We are unable to find either right now but my people are searching for them."

"Put my people on it too. Hire more. This needs to get handled before someone gets hurt or worse."

"Agreed. We make a great team."

"We do. I still miss Gideon though. I think this is what he wanted. I'm pretty sure of it. I had that dream. But a part of me is always wishing he was around for moments like this. No offense to you but he was just 32. He shouldn't have been taken so soon."

"We will honor his memory always. It's perfectly fine to feel that way Ana. He was your husband. He was taken too soon."

"Yeah."

"Let's go to Escala and relax unless you want to christen this dock."

"You are naughty. After the conversation we just had, I'd prefer Escala."

He stands up and offers me his hand. "Then let's go."

We go to Escala and spend the night drinking wine or in my case tea, talking, fucking, making love and sleeping. It was a pretty amazing night.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian's POV

6 months later

We are moved into our new house on the sound. We couldn't be happier. The kids still call me Uncle Christian which is perfectly fine with me. Gideon is their Daddy and always will be.

Ana is having a hard time getting around. Her stomach has grown more than the size of an average 9 month pregnant woman. She is currently on bed rest until she delivers and it's driving her crazy. Between me and the staff and kids, we keep her occupied and try to take her mind off the fact that she really can't do anything. We've decided to stay in Seattle so that my, our family can be there for the birth. Ana does a lot of work. I pick up manuscripts from Steele House in Seattle to help keep her busy.

We are having 1 boy and 3 girls, 2 of which are identical. I couldn't be more elated. I never would've guessed 5 years ago that today I'd be close to having 7 kids. I would've told anyone who said that to me that they were crazy. Now I wouldn't have it any other way.

Phoebe is now 5 and the twins are 3.

The doctors said most likely she will deliver around 30 weeks, possibly earlier since she is so small and expanding so much is hard on her body. Her growing body amazes me.

We decided against merging companies and the companies are just gonna work together so that they can each maintain the integrity of bearing the name of the person that built it.

Elena has been sending threats and trying to come see me on a semi-regular basis. We keep turning her away but I fear she has bigger plans. We are watching her diligently. We are staying 5 steps ahead of her so we can anticipate her next move. We have restraining orders against her for the entire family and increased security ten times. We each have 2 cpos, even the kids, plus security for our businesses and homes as well as some that follow us all from a distance. Also we have upgraded our security systems in all our places. Elena is clearly unstable so we have to prepare for anything and Ana doesn't need added stress now with the babies coming soon.

Our sex life is not what it used to be. Maneuvering around the belly is tricky but we manage. We still get with it at least once a day unless Ana isn't feeling well.

I was scared to after bed rest but she made the doctor assure me it was in fact safe. She is just on bed rest to keep the pressure off her cervix so she can keep them in there longer.

The doctors said the babies could come at any time and I believe Ana is overly excited about it. She's ready to be free to walk again. I think I'm driving her nuts carrying her anytime she has to leave the bed. She's glad she got some freedom back now that she is okay to deliver if it comes to that.

Today we're going for a checkup for the babies.

"Mr. And Mrs. Grey. Let's look at these babies. Are you all ready for your house full of babies?" Dr. Greene asks.

"Ready as we will ever be." Ana says.

She squirts the goop on her belly. She starts moving the wand around her belly taking pictures of the babies.

"All the babies are growing as they should be and all appear healthy. We should schedule a c-section ASAP so that we can deliver these babies in a controlled manner. We need to do it soon because you are so small that your body can't handle you growing much more."

"So when?" I ask.

"Today if your schedule is clear."

I look at Ana who smiles. "Today then."

"Head over to the hospital and get checked in. I will be there in about an hour. Get ready to have some babies."

I help Ana get up and get dressed. "you ready baby?"

"So ready. I want to hold my babies but I also wanna be able to walk and see my damn feet again."

"Let's go have some babies then.

We get checked into the hospital and wait for Dr. Greene. I get to be in the operating room while the babies are born. I call the family to come over so they can be here when the babies arrive.

Time comes and Ana is wheeled off to the OR. They make me change into scrubs before I can join her. When I get there, they have her prepped with a curtain in front of her. The doctor asks if she can feel anything and she says she doesn't.

First baby delivered is our son, Theodore Raymond Grey.

Next is Kristin Mia Grey.

Third and fourth are the identical twins, Bianca Nicole and Brandi LeAnne Grey.

They place all the babies in incubators where they say they will be for a couple weeks until they are stronger. As they are wheeling the babies out alarms start going off. "suction! Mr. Grey, we need to put your wife under anesthesia now, and we need you to leave the room. There's been a complication. There's too much bleeding. Please go." I am scared now. I give Ana a kiss and tell her to come back to me and I go to be with our babies.

I stand in the NICU observing all my babies and my thoughts keep drifting to my wife on the operating table. Too much bleeding? She has to be okay. I cannot do this without her. She is my rock. I excuse myself to go get some air. My Mom sees me from the waiting room and follows me outside.

"Are you okay son?"

"Mom, I can't lose her."

"What's going on son? Are the babies born? Is Ana okay?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to update my family.

"The babies are born and stable. But Ana, there was bleeding they made me leave the room. I can't do this without her Mom."

She gives me a hug. "Ana is very strong. She will pull through this.

We walk back to see the babies and mother cannot stop doting over them. I understand because I'd be doing the same if I wasn't so worried about Ana.

Another 3 agonizing hours later, the doctor comes to talk to me. She tells me that she was able to stop the bleed but had to give Ana a hysterectomy so she can't have any more babies. She said regardless of the many kids we already have, Ana may go into depression about this along with the hormones raging through her body. I guess I should make sure Flynn or any other therapist she chooses is available for her should she need someone to talk to. I'm supposed to just be supportive. I think I can do that.

She takes me to recovery to wait with my wife while my mother goes to update the rest of the family.

I sit by Ana's bed and hold her hand waiting for her to wake up.

After about an hour I see her eyes flutter open. "Welcome back baby." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"Hi. The babies okay?"

"The babies are great. The pediatrician and Mom both say they should all be able to leave NICU within a week. They are very small but they are on track for being premature according to general standards. Between you and me and the family and nurses, someone will be with them all the time."

"I remember something about bleeding before they put me to sleep. Am I okay?"

"I'll get the doctor and let her explain that."

"Okay. Wait. Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave the hospital please. You remember what happened last time I gave birth."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm having Taylor bring us some stuff from the house. I'm getting the doctor now. Okay?"

"Okay."

I find a nurse and let her know my wife is awake and wants to speak to the doctor.

"I'll page her."

"Thank you." I say as I walk back into Ana's room.

" They are paging her."

"Thank you."

I give her a soft kiss on the lips.

A few minutes later Dr. Greene walks in. "How are you feeling Ana?"

"Sore. How am I?"

"You're doing great. You had a complication and your uterus was injured. The only way to stop the bleeding was to remove it. We are very sorry but it is all that we could do."

I watch Ana wondering what her reaction will be. "I take it that means no more babies?"

"That is correct."

"Okay. That's fine. Not like I don't have seven already. I'd like to see my babies."

"After you're transferred to your private suite shortly you will have to stay there for at least 2 hours so we can make sure you have no other reactions to anesthesia or any other complications and then we can wheel you to them. You will be very sore and you have staples so I don't want you to walk for about 24 hours unless you need to use the bathroom. Your husband or a nurse will be able to wheel you to the babies when you want but you shouldn't stay out of your room too long and your body will need a lot of rest, okay?"

"Okay how long should I be here? I don't want to leave without my babies."

We will discharge you in 2 days if you are healing properly but you will be able to stay with your babies and since your husband is paying for this room, you will be able to sleep here. Still, you will need plenty of rest. Since your babies are in NICU in incubators, you cannot breast feed yet but a nurse can bring you a pump and you can pump for them so they can still be fed your milk which is better for them."

"I will do that. Thank you Dr."

Dr. Greene leaves the room. "You okay baby?"

"Why would you ask that? Because of the hysterectomy?"

I nod.

"Baby, after 7 children, I think I needed to retire my baby maker anyways. Plus no more periods so there are definite advantages. If we want kids in the future. We can give other kids that need someone a chance like you were given a chance. But it will be a while."

"I was just worried you might be upset. I'm glad you're okay with it."

The family comes in and takes turns visiting after we are transferred to our private suite. After a couple hours, I take Ana to NICU and she touches and talks to each of the babies.

I wheel her back to her room so she can rest.

We follow this routine the next 2 days. Teddy and Kristin are the first out of their incubators and they get to spend time with us out of NICU. Ana is being discharged today but as Dr. Greene said, we are keeping the room.

The next day Bianca and Brandi are also out of their incubators. Ana is very happy to be able to breast feed them all but she is very exhausted, as am I. When we get home we have nannies that will assist us but Ana insists on staying home a year and doing as much as she can with the babies.

6 days after the babies were born we were all cleared to go home. Today we are taking our newest family members home. The press have been camped outside but we manage to evade them and get home safely. We bring the babies into their new nursery that they will share until they are a little older and lay them down two together. Brandi and Bianca in one bed and Teddy and Kristin in the other. We familiarize our nannies with the babies current schedules and Ana and I lay down for a nap after spending some time with Phoebe, Alex and Gia.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's POV

The babies are now 6 weeks old and growing like weeds. We are exhausted but in a good way. Our nannies take a lot of pressure off of us. I'm on maternity leave and Christian cut down his hours but says he has to keep working so he doesn't get stagnant. I understand and I'm pretty sure he doesn't wanna be locked up with 7 babies all day long.

Christian and I have a agreed to take one night a week to focus on just us. I pump and leave plenty of milk and we go out to dinner and come home and go to bed and just be together for the night. Nannies get extra work those nights.

Christian has decided to put in a nursery at his office so he can take one of the older kids with him once in a while to bond with them himself while he works.

I decided to help design it so I've been spending the last couple work days with him. I decided to seduce him today since we hadn't been able to be intimate since the babies. I need this and I'm pretty sure he does also. He is a man after all.

I decided to come in later than him in just lingerie and heels under a trench coat. I didn't want him to figure out what I was up to.

I sashay into his office and discreetly lock the door behind me.

"Oh, Good morning baby!" he says as he approaches me and gives me a chaste kiss.

"I got you a present Mr. Grey."

He grins at me. "well show me baby."

I untie then sash of my coat and open it and his eyes become wide and I can see the desire in his eyes. He looks me up and down with a grin on his face. "Ooh, can I keep it?"

I smirk, "You can do whatever you like. It's all yours." He steps closer and looks to the door to see that it's locked. He slides my coat off my shoulders and it drops to the floor. I reach up and cup his face in my hands and kiss him with a passion. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against his body. He firmly grasps my bum and lifts me up and I eagerly wrap my legs around his waist.

He Carries me over to his couch and gently lays me down without stopping with kissing licking and nipping at my lips and skin.

"What do you want Ana?"

"I want you inside me Christian." He pulls my panties down and kisses the insides of my thighs and then licks between my folds and then nips and sucks on my clit while pushing a finger inside me. "mmm.. so wet Mrs. Grey."

He pushes another finger inside me and thrusts them in and out while hitting that spot.. "cum for me Ana." And on command I explode.

Next thing I know he is inside me, pumping hard and fast. "Fuck, Christian, don't stop!"

He continues his delicious assault on my body and I'm loving every minute of it. "Cum with me Ana. Let go." I cum hard feeling like I'm seeing stars and I drag him along with me and the wait is suddenly worth it. I don't ever want to wait again.

"Fuck Christian. We never have to go that long again. I have been dying waiting for this moment."

"Never gonna wait that long again. I love you."

"And I love you. We should get dressed and do some work. I left clothes in my bag over there."

He pulls out and I wince. Fuck I feel empty already.

He straightens himself up and brings me my bag. I get dressed and go over to his desk where he is sitting and give him another kiss on the lips and a kiss on the nose. I get back to designing the nursery and he works on his mergers and acquisitions.

After the day is over, we walk hand in hand out of Grey House and go home.

We spend the evening with all the babies and Christian seems much more relaxed.

Taylor interrupts us clearing his throat. "Sir?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"There's been a situation."

"My office 10 minutes." He looks to me. "let's get the babies situated so we can see what's going on."

I nod. This can't be good. It's never good when security says there's a situation. We put the sleeping babies to bed and the nannies take the older kids to do their nightly routines.

We walk into the office and Christian sits in his chair and I sit on his lap. "Let's hear it." Taylor pulls out an envelope addressed to me and sits it in front of us.

"This arrived in the mail today."

Christian picks it up and opens it. There's pictures of the babies and a letter.

I'm coming for what hurts the most. Watch your back.

Christian looks like his head is gonna explode. "Who the fuck sent this?"

"Sir, if we knew that, we would be taking care of it right now. We need to double up on security. Someone is targeting the babies. All of them. I'm having the security company come upgrade all security measures tomorrow morning."

"Fuck!! Do what you have to do. Protect my family."

"Christian, why don't we just take the kids and some staff and go away until this person hopefully fucks up and gets their self caught but make it look like we're still here somehow in the meantime. Trick whomever this is?" I suggest, not wanting to have to sit and wait for whatever this person has planned.

He looks to Taylor, "Is this possible?"

"we need to be as inconspicuous as possible and figure out how to get you all out of here without people noticing but yes. It is possible."

"Hash out the details and make it happen." He looks at me. "Where do you want to go baby?"

"As far away from whoever's doing this as possible. Overseas sounds most reasonable at this point. I want to know how the fuck they got those pictures. This has to be someone fairly close to us so we shouldn't even share our destination with anyone until we are gone and only tell our most trusted staff. I think we should bring Ireland along. Ireland can help with the babies and the only nanny I trust with my babies' lives 100% is Consuela. We don't know the others that well. They've only been with us 6 weeks."

"Baby… you're rambling. Let's bring Taylor, Sawyer, Gail, Angus, Consuela and Ireland. Sound sufficient? Gail and Ireland can help Consuela with the babies."

"Sounds good. So where do you think we should go?"

"Mmm.. London?"

"Sounds wonderful! Let's do it."

"I'll make arrangements and no one but the 3 security we're bringing and pilots obviously will know our destination until we are safely aboard."

I nod and kiss him.

He makes arrangements while Gail helps me to pack.

"Thank you for everything Gail. You're a godsend."

"Just doing my job. I've been so happy since you and Mr. Grey have gotten back together finally. I know you loved Mr. Cross and I'm sorry you lost him but as much time as you and Mr. Grey spent together and the way you became best friends I just knew it was coming. It was a relief when it finally did. He was a miserable mess before you came back into his life. You both deserve to be happy"

"Thank you Gail. You're so kind. I was afraid to move on honestly. It felt like cheating on my husband. Even when we got back together it was terrifying and I felt bad but finally I realized that he is gone and he would want me to move on and be happy. Christian was there with me every step of the way when I lost him and helped me with everything. I've always loved him but I'd moved on, as hard as it was at first, and fell in love with Gideon harder. I believe Gideon was the love of my life, but I also believe Christian is. It's a little confusing but I'm happy."

"It's complicated but love often is. You can have more than one love of your life I believe. It's perfectly fine."

"I know. Enough of the heavy. Let's go on 'vacation'.

We finish packing and carry the bags downstairs. Security decided it's best to make our escape in the middle of the night so we don't raise suspicion. But if someone on our staff is involved, we're still at risk no matter where we go. I have an idea so I decide to go and see Christian.

I find him in his office but he doesn't notice me first until I sit on the chair across from his desk.

"What's up baby?"

"We should tell staff we're going somewhere but go somewhere else. Like tell the staff we're going to New York and go to London. If we throw them off then maybe if any of them is involved, security in New York can catch them and we will be in the clear and keep our babies safe."

"You're a genius Ana! You know that?"

"More than a pretty face baby." I say.

"Taylor!"

He comes in. "Sir?"

"Ana, tell him what you told me."

I repeat everything I just told Christian.

"That's a genius idea. But we may have to change our actual destination because we've been discussing it here and we all know they could've overheard where we're planning on going."

We nod. "I think we should discuss location after we are en route to the airport. Just be overheard talking about going to New York casually here."

"Perfect plan Mrs. Grey."

We stick to the plan and after getting to the airport we have decided on going to the Bahamas on a short 'vacation' leaving everyone back home to think we were going to New York. Someone close to us is involved to have such photos of the kids involved.

We arrive in the Bahamas and go straight to a hotel but knowing Christian, he's probably having a home here prepared. Last minute notice though, he didn't have it prepared before we arrived. Typical Christian Grey move.

"Christian, I'm willing to bet you bought us a house here. Am I right?"

He smirks. "Maybe."

"I knew it"

"You know me well." He says as he kisses my forehead.

The next 3 days are amazing and thankfully uneventful as far as the crazy person after us. On the other hand, we're no closer to finding who it is. Security is religiously watching our New York properties and so far there have been a few people around that seemed suspicious but nothing was ever confirmed. We may have to send just Christian and Taylor back to try to suss out the offender or offenders.

Taylor notified Christian that he had an update so now we are in the home study waiting for Taylor to arrive.

"Sir, we caught the suspect as she was attempting to break into the New York apartment."

"She? Who Taylor?" Christian asks.

"Elena Lincoln. She is in police custody but they need you to make a statement as well because she is claiming you asked her to come there."

"That crazy bitch. Ana, are you okay with going home now?"

"Of course. I'm ready as long as we're safe." I answer.

"Then let's go home. Taylor, make sure that a jet is ready ASAP and contact the police and let them know I'm on my way back and to keep her until I get there."

"Yes, sir."

We arrive back home the next morning and I take the opportunity to sleep a few hours while Christian goes to clear up the Elena mess.

Taylor questioned the whole staff and found out that Ryan was the one talking to Elena so he was terminated immediately. Elena had convinced him that she was trying to protect the babies and Christian from the heartbreak I would inevitably bestow upon him. That is clearly bullshit. She just wanted Christian and thought if she took the children out of the equation, that we would split up and she would have her chance to jump into Christian's life and "save him".

I know this because she had her plans written out in her home office. Not the smartest move on her part but it came in handy for us as it was enough to prosecute her. They also found numerous bits of proof that she had, in fact, molested several other young boys over the years. She will be prosecuted for that as well, finally.

Christian was upset to learn this as he had thought for years that he was the only one she abused and that he thought she was his friend. He couldn't have been more wrong.

When I wake it's dark outside. I had slept all day. I sit up when I realize I'm still in bed alone. I am still wearing my clothes from when I got home so I just get up and wander out into the hallway listening for any sign as to where my husband is. I see that all my kids are in bed so I keep going and find the study light on and the door cracked. I peek in to find my husband with his head in his hands sitting at his desk. I slowly walk in and around his desk to him and he didn't even notice. I put a hand in his hair "Christian?"

He jumps because apparently he was asleep. "Hey. Why are you up baby?"

"I slept all day. Why are you up?"

"Ugh, I can't get this shit out of my head. I need a distraction."

I sit down on his lap and kiss him softly. "I can distract you."

He smiles and picks me up and carries me to our room. He stands me up in front of the bed and kisses me slowly and sensually with one hand in my hair and the other trying to remove my clothing with one hand. I pull back. "Let me help."

I slowly peel my clothes off without taking my eyes off his that are roaming my body as he licks his lips.

After I'm standing there naked I make eye contact with him and walk over to him and give him a soft kiss on his lips as I pull his shirt over his head and then drop his sweat pants and boxers. He is now standing gloriously naked in front of me with a massive erection. I take it in my hand and before I know what happened he crashes his lips onto mine and his tongue is in my mouth. I push him down onto the bed.

"I got you." I say as seductively as possible. He nods as he smiles. I can't stand the wait so I just position him at my entrance and kiss him passionately and slide down his erection. He moans into my mouth and holds onto my hips as I slide up and down on his massive erection. I sit back up straight, letting him fill every inch of me as I continue to slide up and down and grind on his cock.

He sits up so we're nose to nose and helps to move my body. I feel that I'm close and I know he is too. All it takes is 4 little words to send me over the edge "Cum for me Ana" and I take him with me. He lays back taking me with him, holding me tight against his chest.

"Best distraction ever baby."

"I agree. Wanna fuck me until you fall asleep? I don't see me being tired anytime soon."

He flips us over so I'm on my back. "best idea I've heard all day."

After countless rounds of sexual innuendos, he fell asleep on me, sweaty and exhausted. I had to somehow wiggle out from under him to use the bathroom. I got up and decided to go make breakfast since it was almost daylight. I know he won't be up for a while but I need to spend time with my children. Something I don't do as often as I'd hoped I could but with 7 kids it's nearly impossible to get as much time with each as I want.

I spend part of my morning with just Phoebe Gia and Alex in the meadow and swimming in our indoor kiddie pool. Christian was against this when I asked for it but I convinced him that it's safer for them to know how to swim in case they ever found themselves in a situation where they needed to swim. He reluctantly agreed.

At lunchtime I decide to wake up Christian to eat.

I come in to the bedroom to find him sprawled out on his back. I decide to wake him up in a happy way to start his day right. I shut and lock the door and crawl in between his legs and kiss and lick on his chest up to his neck and stroke his cock. I continue to assault his body as his erection grows but he appears to still be asleep.

I make my way down to him and lick and kiss his erection and manipulate his body at the same time. I put it into my mouth and suck and lick, twirling my tongue around as I go deeper and deeper. "Fuck, Ana!" he moans waking up. I take him all the way to the base and up and down again twirling my tongue. I can tell his is getting close because his muscles are tensing. "Fuck, Ana, if you don't stop I'm gonna cum." I don't stop. I keep going as he guides my head up and down his shaft by my hair. As it hits the back of my throat, I feel the spurts of his cum hitting the back of my throat and I swallow and suck and lick it clean and crawl up his body. "You can wake me like that anytime baby. What time is it?"

"Lunchtime. I thought you might need to eat so I came to wake you up and couldn't resist." I kiss his nose and start to get up but he grabs me and flips me until I'm underneath him.

"I can't resist either. Let's make this quick so we can eat."

After a hot, fast fuck, we go down and eat with the children. Afterwards I inform him that he is on big kid duty while I spend time with the babies. He agrees and gives me a kiss and we go about our day.

When the babies take their nap, I lie down for a nap myself.

I wake up from what I thought was a wet dream to my husband between my legs waking me the same way I woke him.

He finally climbs up beside me "I though I'd return the favor. Besides, you're even hot when you cum in your sleep."

I blush. "I'm guessing time for supper?"

He nods. "Let's go." He kisses my nose and goes to brush his teeth while I go ahead downstairs.

After supper, We get the kids ready for bed. We don't get to do this often but we both go back to work tomorrow so we're making the most of our time with the kids.

After the kids are in bed, we enjoy each other's company and make love again. Once we're both sated, he holds me and we fall asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is my first day going back to work and I'm flying to New York for 2 days. The babies and nannies are coming with me. I'm leaving Gail with Christian so he doesn't starve while we're gone.

After I get up and get dressed I realized Gail has packed for New York for me. Christian is frustrated that I'm going. I'd planned to not work for a year but I'm going stir crazy from not working at all for so long. Mia wants to come along and help with the babies. Ireland will be there to help as well. After everyone is packed I search for my husband who has been sulking about us leaving all morning.

I find him in his study. I walk in and close and lock the door. "Hey."

"Hi baby."

"I need a proper goodbye baby." I say seductively as I stalk around the desk stripping along the way. He stands up and grabs me and sits me on his desk and helps me with the remaining clothes. I unbutton his shirt and run my hand through the spattering of chest hair. He frees himself of his pants and boxers while kissing me hungrily.

"This is gonna be quick because I need you so badly." He whispers against my lips.

"Just fuck me Christian!"

Before I finish that sentence he is buried deep in me thrusting in and out. "So fucking tight baby."

He kisses and nips at my neck abd collar bone whilst fucking me fast and hard.

"Cum with me baby." And I explode around his cock taking him into euphoria with me.

"A-fucking-mazing. Thank you Ana."

"Mmm. I got a flight to catch."

"You got jets. You own them. You will never be late." I giggle.

"Don't remind me." He pulls out and I wince.

He stands up and starts fetching our clothes. "I don't want you to go but if you must, I can take a couple days to visit New York offices so I'm not away from you and the kids, okay?"

"Works for me. We don't want to be away from you either."

After we get dressed we leave the room and round everyone up and leave in 4 vehicles. This is what it takes to travel with our family and staff now.

We board the Cross Industries jet because I haven't trusted Greys jet since the sabotage.

After arriving in New York, Angus and 3 of his other men come to pick us up and I run to him and give envelop him in a giant hug. "Angus, I've missed you. Come in for tea when we get to the house, please?"

"Yes, Miss Ana." Christian eyes our exchange like he does my interactions with any guys. Fire in his eyes.

When we get to the brownstone, we go inside. I have tea with Christian and Angus catches us up on what has happened here. The security team meets and the nannies and Mia get the babies settled in while Gail unpacks our bags.

After our tea, I inform Angus that I'd like him to take me to Crossfire after I change. I give Christian a kiss and go to shower. While getting my stuff ready for after my shower, I feel an arm around my waist, "Christian."

"Not today sweetheart." I freeze.

"Jack? What do you want?"

"Your husband's happiness and life. The best place to start is with you and then I'll go after all those…. Brats. I think taking you will be the most fun."

I swallow hard. I go to move when I feel cold metal pressed against my back. A gun.

"Don't even think about it Ana. We're going to take the fire escape out and you're going to be quiet and go without a fight, understood?" I know I don't have a choice unless someone catches us before we manage to get out. I remember my phone in my pocket so I Decide to distract him and put my hands into my pocket to hit the speed dial for my husband without looking.

"Okay Jack. Just don't hurt my family."

"Good girl. Let's go and remember, stay quiet."

"Okay."

He takes me to the back fire escape and walks me down the stair well with the gun still pressed into my back. At the bottom of the stairs, he stops and forcibly kisses me and I have to fight the urge to vomit. "You're going to be very quiet and act normal or I won't hesitate to shoot you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jack." Where is Christian and security when you need them?

Christian's POV

I'm talking to Angus when I get a phone call from Ana. She is just upstairs so why would she be calling? I decide to answer.

"Baby?"

Nothing.

"Baby?"

"Okay Jack. Just don't hurt my family."

What the fuck. My blood is boiling. I run into the security office while keeping the phone to my ear and listening. I put the phone on mute so they can't hear me. "Taylor, Jack Hyde is here and has Ana." I put the phone on speaker. "they sound like they're going down concrete stairs. Let's get Ana back."

Taylor leads the way and the rest of security follows as we all race outside and we hear Jack ordering Ana to be quiet and act normal. "fire escape!"

We rush to the back of the building and Taylor and Sawyer draw their guns as we see Ana come out with Jack directly behind her holding a gun to her back. "Jack, let Mrs. Grey go."

He startles and turns around holding Ana right up against his chest with the gun to her temple and his other arm around her shoulders. She has tears streaming down her face and is looking at me with pleading eyes. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to join the party. You will have to excuse me if I don't comply to your wishes, as I'm simply taking back the life I deserved but that YOU stole from me Grey."

"Jack, just tell me what you want and I'll give you anything except my family."

"See, that's where you're wrong Grey. That's the whole reason I want your family. Because you stole mine. They should've adopted me, not you."

I shut up stunned. He blames me because I was adopted and he wasn't. We must've been in foster care together. "the Greys were going to adopt me before I was even sent to foster care Jack."

"You know, I've been waiting here for days waiting for you to show up. Imagine my surprise when Ana was presented right into my hands. I'm not letting her go until I am done with her Grey." He says with an evil grin.

I gasp and in the distance I see security with guns drawn approaching from behind Jack so I decide to try to keep him talking. "do you need money Jack? If you take some money and leave here, we won't press charges. If you leave here with Ana, you will get caught."

"I would like some money but I don't have time for that." He says as he slowly backs up towards his van still holding on to Ana. Reynolds presses his gun to the back of his head.

"Let her go, Jack, or I'll shoot." Ana is panicking now but elbows Jack in the ribs and runs towards me and Reynolds subdues Jack. I envelop Ana in my arms.

"It's okay baby. I've got you." I scoop her up and carry her back inside. I sit down on the couch with her on my lap as she continues to cry into my chest. "Are you hurt baby? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine physically. I may need Flynn after this though. This is so fucked up. How am I supposed to work like this?"

"You don't have to…"

She cuts me off. "No, I'm working. I'm well aware our current financial status would allow for neither of us to work a day in our lives again but I want to work. I need to work. It's who I am."

"Okay baby. I didn't mean to upset you." I give him a gentle kiss. "would you like me to run you a bath?"

"Only if you join me."

"That can be arranged."

We take a hot bath together and I sit behind her in the tub. I wash her and she turns around to wash me but she stares at my erection and eyes it licking her lips and I smirk. She straddles me and without warning, she impales herself on my cock. "fuck! Ana!"

She starts to move but I stop her. "Christian, please. I need this."

I cut her off with a kiss. "Shh baby. Just feel me. I want to feel all of you baby."

We just stay in that position looking into each other's eyes breathing heavily "I love you." She says breathlessly.

"I love you too." I barely move and it sends her over the edge. I follow her over the edge into ecstasy. "Fuck. That was intense."

"And amazing. You'd think it couldn't get any better but it always does. Every time. I needed that. Thank you."

"My pleasure baby." I give her a deep passionate kiss and I feel my dick twitch inside her again.

"Again, Mr. Grey?" I smirk and pull the plug from the drain and pick her up and carry her to the bed without losing contact and make love to her again.

After our love making session, we get dressed and go downstairs and spend time with the kids and Christian calls Flynn to fly him across the country to come talk to me.

8 hours later, Dr. Flynn arrives and talks to me. He prepares me for the strong possibility that I will have nightmares. He explains how it isn't my fault and I'm not easily convinced.

He talks through the events of the last several years with me and tells me to focus on my kids, husband and work and I can get through this. I'm going to see him next week when we get back to Seattle.

After my session Flynn leaves after talking to Christian for a little while as well. I decide to take a nap. I walk into my husband's office and he looks up and smiles at me. I stalk over to his chair and straddle his lap. I kiss him with a fervor and he reciprocates. "Fuck me Christian."

He quickly rips off my panties while I undo his belt and he lifts me up and lays me on his desk. He swiftly enters me and fucks me long and hard and I scream out his name as I find my release and he follows close behind me. "That was a surprise baby"

"I was headed to take a nap. I thought an orgasm might help." I smile. He pulls out and pulls his pants back up and scoops me up and Carries me to bed. He lays me down and gives me a kiss on the head. "I love you Christian."

"I love you too. Sleep now baby."

I wake up to Christian gently shaking me. "Ana. Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

I shake my head. "He came back Christian." I begin to sob and he pulls me into his chest and comforts me

"He won't be back again. He jumped bail and broke in and tried to kidnap you. He will be in jail for a long time."

"Find out who bailed him out. I don't want to live my life in fear but people are constantly trying to destroy us."

"We won't let them baby. Will we?"

"No way." I say as bravely as I can. "lay down with me. Maybe my nightmares will go away."

"Okay baby." He lays down beside me and pulls me against his chest. "Sleep now. I'm not going anywhere."

I drift off to sleep in his arms.

I have a peaceful sleep and only wake up to my husband kissing my shoulder.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Dinner is ready. You've slept most of the day."

"Mmm.. what's for supper?"

"Chicken and dumplings. Simple yet delicious." I roll over and kiss him softly but quickly deepen it. Christian makes love to me and after we're sated, we get dressed and go in search of the family and we eat and spend the rest of the evening spending time with all the babies.

A year later—Phoebe age 6

Alex Gia Age 4, Quads age 1

Christian's POV

The quads first birthday just passed and we are celebrating today.

Kristin now shares a bedroom with Gia and Brandi and Bianca have their own room and we put Teddy and Alex in a room together. Phoebe is the only one with her own room right now but after another year we are going to let them all have their own room.

Phoebe plays piano now and is in the 2nd grade. Alex Gia will be in Kindergarten next year.

All of the kids are extremely talented and smart. They keep our hands full and also our hearts. We wouldn't have it any other way. Brandi and Bianca are both spitting images of their mother with their chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. We've been able tell them apart by birthmarks on their feet but now it's simple. We just know.

Teddy has copper hair and blue eyes and Kristin has Chestnut hair and Grey eyes. The twins both look like Gideon and it makes Ana cry every so often when they say something or make a face and look like him. Phoebe is my twin as a girl.

I have been CEO of both GEH and CI for over a year now. If anything were to happen to Ana and I though (which it won't) she gains back the CEO status of CI. We take vacations during the summer and regularly visit New York although we added a CI office into the Grey House so that I can work with them without having to travel to New York so often. Ana's inlaws come to visit occasionally. They finally have accepted me into their family. Ana's dad visits every other weekend and stays in the guest house and we sometimes go fishing together.

Mom and Dad take the kids one night a week and Ana and I get time for just us and our nannies get the night off.

Nothing significant has happened this past year other than occasional run ins with the paps. That's to be expected though. Ana and I created a charity dedicated to other children who went through what I went through with Elena. She had several other victims and they are all being helped by the charity as well. We are huge benefactors in a number of charities.

Kate and Elliot have 2 kids now. Ava and James.

Mia married Ethan this last year and is pregnant with twins.

The businesses are doing better than ever. Ana's work with Steele house is impeccable and she was inspired to write her own book about love.

The balloons are inflated, the bouncy house is ready. Clown is on the way. Miniature ponies are here. Birthday cake and ice cream delivered. Guests should be arriving soon. Is that all babe?"

"Yes Christian. You really do go all out."

Phoebe comes running into the meadow with Gia, "Mommy and Daddy can we bounce in the bouncy house yet?"

"Not yet. Did you just call me Daddy? I'm not complaining. I just want to make sure I'm not dreaming this."

She giggles her Mommy's cute giggle. "Daddy. You are my only Daddy here so of course I said it." She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I miss my other Daddy but you have also been our Daddy for a while so we decided to stop calling you Uncle Christian."

I feel a tear run down my cheek. "Thank you. It means the world to me."

"We love you Daddy."

"I love you all too." I say wiping the tear from my eyes.

We finish decorating after several hours.

"It looks like 3 barbies and a Ken doll threw up out here." Says smart ass Elliot.

"Shut up Lelliot. The best for my babies."

"Do you ever feel emasculated here? I mean 5 daughters and 2 sons. I have one of each and feel like my balls are missing half the tine."

I laugh. "The women and boys hold all the power in this house. At work, on the other hand, I'm still the man."

"Well fatherhood looks good on you bro."

"Thanks. You too."

"Let's get through this party with some drink. Where you hide your stash?"

I lead Elliot into my study and get us both tumblers and we sit on the couch and talk about our families and share banter and laugh.

I didn't realize how long we were in here until we're laughing so hard that we didn't realize someone came in the room.

"What the fuck? Are you two drunk? ANA!!! You're both in trouble." Shit.

Ana walks in and takes one look and puts her hands on her hips. "Why in the hell did you two disappear? To get drunk? You're missing the kids' party." I start to talk but she puts her hand up to stop me. "Kate take Elliot into the guest bathroom and clean him up. I will get him a change of clothes from Christian's closet. Christian come with me." Oh fuck. We're really in trouble. I start to stand up and almost fall over the table. She scoffs and comes over and puts my arm around her shoulders.

"You're beautiful Anastasia. So beautiful."

"And you're drunk. Come on." She walks us to the stairs where we meet my mother. "Grace, we're taking these 2 idiots to get them clean and somewhat sobered up. We will be out shortly."

She walks me to our en suite and strips my clothes off and turns the shower on and guides me in. It . Is. Soooooooo. Cold… "ANAAAA!!" I bellow but she doesn't come. I decide to just get clean and I get out and she is waiting for me in the bedroom and she sees my frustrated expression and actually starts laughing. "Not funny. Pretty sure my family jewels shriveled up for good."

"So funny and you had it coming. Don't use the kid's birthdays as an excuse to get plastered. Get dressed, come downstairs and eat something and drink a glass of water and meet me outside. They are opening their presents soon."

"Okayy."

After we rejoin the party we are forced to work with the clown and make balloon animals.

After the party we give the kids baths and put them all to bed and go to bed ourselves. Ana strips down to her bra and panties and climbs in and I decide to be bold and get in naked. "Nope. I don't want to see that tonight. Put boxers or pajamas on tonight." I'm getting cut off tonight. I climb into bed in my boxers and she cuddles up against my chest and reaches up and cups my cheek and kisses me deeply. So deeply it wakes up the beast in my pants. I roll over with her under me and I grind my erection into her thigh. "Mm.." she pushes me back. "I get pleasure tonight. Not you. So get to pleasing baby."

"Woman you're maddening." I tell her and proceed to manipulate her into 4 intense orgasms. She let's me hold her and I drift off to sleep next to my beautiful wife with blue balls.


	8. Chapter 8

I went back and edited my most obvious errors so far.

I wake up in the morning with the mother of all hangovers. Ugh. My wife was so mad. I open my eyes and look around and she isn't in the room. I decide to go and take a shower and get to feel better before going in search of my beautiful angry wife.

After I'm clean and dressed I get dressed, I go and look for Ana. I find the kids working on a project in the kitchen with their nannies so I continue to look around. I finally hear her in her study. "I don't give a shit Tom. We're dropping your contract if you don't get 3 Chapters in this week and that's final." And I hear her slam the phone down.

I knock once and walk in and find her with her head in her hands and she peaks up at me and smiles slightly. "Hey baby".

"Hey." She replies. "Uncooperative author day."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I was about to. Want to join me?" She asks.

"That's exactly what I was gonna ask you. Let's go."

"Not even gonna offer surprise make up sex? Geez, kick me while I'm down. " she stands up to walk past me but I grab her and spin her around and see the smirk on her face. She was messing with me.

I close the door and lock it and my lips crash onto hers. Her arms are around my neck and she jumps and wraps her legs around me. I push her up against the door never breaking contact. I reach under her skirt and rip off her panties and I pull my sweats down and thrust into her deeply.

I fuck her hard and fast against the door. She moans and I know she is close, "Cum for me Ana." And she does and clenches down on me and pulls me along with her. "Fuck!" I pick her up and carry her over to the couch in her office and lay her down and lay with her until our breathing calms. "So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" I ask.

She laughs hard and I pull out and lay down beside her. "I made you take a cold shower and make balloon animals. We're even."

"You're a naughty minx Mrs. Grey."

"Yours."

"Mine."

"Let's go eat. I've got some panties in my desk."

She puts her panties on and I get myself back together and we go into the kitchen and have breakfast with the kids.

Ana's POV

After the Grey boys decided to get drunk, during a children's birthday party, Kate and I threw them in the shower and decided they could make balloon animals the rest of the day and go without sex. It worked out perfectly. And I still got plenty of orgasms. I still wanted my husband to possess me in every possible way but I held up with my plan. The next morning I got up early and after getting the kids up with the nannies I went to my office to deal with an author. I was not surprised when my husband came in. He acted timid because he knew I was mad so I teased him and got rewarded generously. I laughed when he asked if I was still mad because I remembered how I made him pay for his transgressions.

After breakfast I decided to go into the office to finish up some paperwork I had been meaning to get finished up with this week. Originally, we both scheduled today out because of the anticipated exhaustion of dealing with dozens of kids but I really need to go in.

"Baby, I'm going into the office. I will take Sawyer with me."

"Okay. Be safe."

"Always." I give him a kiss and head out the door.

When I get to the office I head to my office where I find Hannah at her desk on her phone and not even noticing that I've arrived "Hannah"

She jumps. I hold back a giggle. "I'm sorry Ana. I didn't know you were coming in."

"It's fine. I decided to come in last minute. Try to focus on work instead of your phone in the future though."

"Okay Ana. Again, I apologize."

"Fine. Anything going on today that can requires my attention? All I know I need to do is fill out some paperwork to send to New York."

"Yes. Boyce Fox came in. He is in town until tomorrow. I can call and have him come in and meet with you."

"Please do so. Anything else comes in let me know."

"Yes, Ana."

I'm curious what else these people do when I'm out. I need to check my CCTV when I'm out.

The rest of the day is rather quiet but I meet with Boyce Fox. I get a text from Kate.

Meet me for drinks. We deserve one since our husbands got to drunk during the party yesterday? – K

Name the time and place -A

Fifty's 3:00. -K

See you there. -A

At 2:30 I wrap things up and have Sawyer drive me to Fifty's

When I arrive, I find Kate at a corner table and I walk over and find that she isn't alone. She has Jose with her. Did she just forget how uncomfortable he makes me?

I approach them and give Kate a hug and then Jose gives me one for longer than is comfortable. "Ana! I've missed you."

"I didn't know you were coming. Kate?"

"I got a text from him an hour ago saying that he was in town. I thought it would be a good time to catch up."

I fake laugh. "Of course." I squeak out. I order myself a drink and start drinking quickly. I have an uneasy feeling. So I decide to text my husband to interrupt me with an 'emergency'.

Text me with an emergency. Just trust me. I'll explain later. -A

"So Ana, what have you been up to these last several years. Last I saw you was when you announced your engagement to Grey.

"That was over 7 years ago Jose. We got divorced. I remarried. My husband died. I remarried Christian. I have 7 kids. What's been happening with you."

He frowns. "I was hoping you'd be available. You know I've always liked you Ana."

I show him my ring finger. "Sorry married. Besides, you know I don't feel that way about you." My phone dings. "excuse me."

Need you ASAP. Please come home. Xo -C

"I'm sorry guys. Christian needs me at home. Something with Gia. I will meet up with you another time." I give Kate a hug and kiss on the cheek and Jose hugs me yet again for too long.

"I can treat you better than any other man. Just give me a chance." He whispers in my ear. I pull back and slap him.

"I said NO Jose. If you have a problem with that, then leave me alone."

I walk towards Sawyer and follow him to the awaiting SUV.

Once inside I text Kate.

Next time warn me. I don't want to be around him. -A

Sorry. I didn't know he would try that. Next time it will be just us. -K

I turn off my phone and shove it into my purse. When I arrive home I run into my husband's arms and hug him and he holds me and I start crying. "Hey hey.. it's okay. What's wrong?"

"Jose. I went out for drinks with Kate but she invited him and didn't bother telling me. I felt uncomfortable around him so I wanted out of there. Then he told me he could treat me better than anyone and I slapped him and basically told him it would never happen and left."

"Geez Ana. I will take care of it."

"Words only. No violence. He was once like a brother to me.. well in my eyes. Clearly he thought it was more."

"It will be okay. Just words. You want to go take a bath?" I nod.

He walks me to the en suite and runs me some bath water and helps me get undressed and into the tub and gives me a soft kiss. "I'll go get you some wine."

"Thank you Christian. For everything and for being you."

"It's my pleasure Ana."

He grabs me some wine and comes back. I take my glass and drink some. He starts to leave. "No. Stay please. You don't have to talk. Just stay with me. You relax me."

"Anything for you Ana."

He stays with me and rubs me on my arms legs and shoulders. "I think I'll keep you." I say.

"Good. You're water is getting cold. Come. You should get out."

I stand and get out and he wraps me in a towel and I start feeling the effects of the alcohol and start giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing. Alcohol. Take me to bed and after you have your way with me I'd like a nap."

"Insatiable Mrs. Grey"

"Only for you Mr. Grey." I kiss him softly and deepen the kiss. "c'mon take me to bed."

He picks me up and carries me to bed.

He lays me down and makes love to me. Next thing I know we're laying in post coital bliss. "I can never get enough of you Mrs. Grey."

"Good to hear since you are stuck with me."

"You and that smart mouth. Let's go tend to our many children's needs."

"I told you I was taking a nap. Then I will. Hold me until I fall asleep."

"As you wish." Is the last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up sweating after a rather horrible nightmare about being abducted by Jose himself. I sit up and try to gather my bearings.

I get up and get dressed and walk out and find my family in the family room. It's getting close to their bedtime so we go through their bedtime routines with them.

After they're in bed, we have some wine and cuddle and watch movies until we fall asleep on the couch.

I wake up sweating with the same dream as earlier so I decide to go out to sit on the deck with another glass of wine. I must've fallen asleep outside because I wake up in a bed warm. I open my eyes and roll over and it's not who I expect to see. It's Jose. How the hell? I gently slide out of bed and try to get out of the room. The door is locked so I try the window. Luckily it is open and we're on the first floor. I quietly sneak out and run to the nearest house which is too far away. Luckily a car comes from the opposite direction so I know it's not him and I flag them down.

A woman pulls over. "Are you okay ma'am?"

"No I need a ride. I was kidnapped. I have to get out of here."

"Hop in."

I get into the car. "where are we?"

"Outside Seattle."

"Can I use your phone?"

She hands me her phone and with shaky hands I call Taylor.

"Taylor."

"Taylor, it's Ana."

"Ana, where are you? Boss woke up and you were gone. We found a wine glass on the back deck but we couldn't find you. Are you okay?"

"Jose kidnapped me. I woke up in his bed. He had me locked in but I climbed out the window and ran and this nice woman…" I look at her. "what's your name?"

"Sophia "

"Sophia, picked me up outside Seattle."

"Can she bring you back or should we meet you?"

"Sophia, can you please take me home. I will compensate you well."

"Sure. Give me the address."

I give her my address and go back to Taylor. "she is going to bring me home."

Stay on the phone with me until you get here. We're sending people out to the area you were at to look for Jose. Do you remember anything about the house?"

"It was small like a cabin. I saw an old white car in the driveway as I ran by."

"Okay."

We continue home and when we'r outside the gate, I see Christian on the other side of it. The gate opens and he comes and opens my door and I jump out and hug him. "Pay her for bringing me home."

"Sophia, thank you for bringing my wife home." He says as he throws a wad of hundred dollar bills on the seat.

"Oh, I don't need that much", Sophia says.

"Please. You saved my wife from God knows what so if I had my way I'd give you a lot more. She is invaluable to me."

"Thank you…."

"Christian and this is Ana. Here's my card. Let me know if there's anything you need and we will help you. It's the least we can do."

"Christian Grey? Seriously? Omg." Well that reaction isn't new.

"yes. And this is my wife Anastasia Grey. Please drive safely and Thank you again for bringing my wife home." He says. I lean down.

"Thank you Sophia. I appreciate your help tonight."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

We watch her drive away and Christian just holds me. After she is gone, Christian holds me close and kisses my head. He walks me back down to the house.

"How did he get you Ana?"

"I woke up next to you on the sofa after my second nightmare of the day and got a glass of wine and went to get fresh air on the deck. I fell asleep on the lounger and woke up in bed warm and I expected to see you when I rolled over but it was him. The door was locked with a key but I managed to sneak out the small window. Being tiny is a blessing sometimes. I ran until I saw Sophia's car and I flagged her down and asked her to drive me anywhere while I called Taylor. I didn't know if you were still asleep. He's gonna come back for me Christian."

"Well he won't get you. I'm not leaving your side until he is caught."

"I understand."

He looks at me shocked. "You're not going to argue with me?"

"No. I had nightmares and he came and kidnapped me off my own back porch so no. I'm not going to argue that you stay next to me until he is caught."

He kisses me. "Thank you for not arguing Ana."

"You're welcome. Let's go shower and go to bed."

After a long shower and a good scrub, I put on my husband's t-shirt and boxers and he lays beside me and just holds me. "Wake me up if you're gonna leave the room please. I don't want to wake up alone. I'm scared."

I wake up in the morning and it's daylight out. I roll over to find my husband sitting up against the headboard on his laptop.

"Good morning husband." I stretch.

"Good morning wife. Sleep better?"

"I did. What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Any luck catching him?"

"No. We're still searching the area you called from but it's too vague to find quickly."

"Let me go out there with you. I will recognize it when I see it. The car was an older cutlass I think."

"Absolutely not. I don't want you near him."

"Do you want him caught or not?"

He puts his laptop on the nightstand and looks me in the eyes. "okay. Let's eat and then we can go look."

"Thank you." I sit up and kiss him and jump up to get dressed and when I leave the room he comes with me. "You wasn't exaggerating about being right next to me."

"Ana. You've been through more hell the last 10 years than anyone should have to experience in a lifetime so no, not exaggerating. I won't let you be taken again."

I stop and turn around and stand on my tippy toes and kiss him. "Again, thank you for being you. I love you Christian Grey."

"I love you Anastasia Grey."

We have lunch and venture out with Taylor and Sawyer to the area I called from last night. "Go down that road." We start going down the road. "it's not near another house. I remember that swing set. Keep going."

Finally I see it. "There. That's it. The car isn't there though."

"We are gonna park down here and Sawyer and I are going to walk up and check the perimeter and see what we can find. You should both stay out of sight in the car. I will let you know if we find anything." Taylor announces.

We nod. "if he shows up let me know. I want him first." Christian says and I'm not objecting this time. He freaking kidnapped me off my own deck at a secure location. He's clearly deranged.

After about 30 minutes I see the car approaching. "That's the car Christian." We watch it pass and only Jose is in it. It pulls into the driveway. I crawl over into Christian's lap and hold on for dear life.

"It's going to be okay baby." He says while rubbing my back and holding me tight.

Taylor's POV

Sawyer and I get into the house and find pictures of Mrs. Grey covering the walls. We search the bedroom and find a shrine to her. Little things that belong to her. Hairbrush, toothbrush, underwear. More pictures. This man is seriously delusional. We hear a car approaching and we go to hide waiting for him to enter with guns drawn. We hear the door open and then we see the Hispanic male enter the room and place some items on his 'shrine' I jump out of the closet first. "Hands on your head Jose."

He lifts his arms and puts his hands on his head and I pull out the handcuffs I carry with me just in case. The whole time he is laughing. "What's the problem Rodriguez?"

"You seriously think I did all this alone? One of your own men has been bringing me these items. He let me onto the property last night. That's how I got my Ana. I don't know why she doesn't just accept that she is supposed to be with me. I'm really angry with her for leaving me while I was sleeping."

"You're delusional Mr. Rodriguez. She is happily married and that's not going to change. Especially not for you." I sit him down on a chair in the living room and get out my phone to call the boss.

"Grey."

"We have him. Do you want him first?"

"Yes. Have Sawyer come sit with Ana."

"Okay boss."

I hang up and send him to go and stay with Ana and send the boss down.

While waiting I ask Rodriguez who is working with him but he won't talk. I swear I'm sick of backstabbing employees.

The boss comes in looking hot headed and angry as ever. "Boss you should come look at this first."

He nods and I walk him to the 'shrine' "What the fuck kind of sick shit is this?" he storms back into the living room and punches Jose right in the face and again he laughs. "Why don't you get it through your head that you will never have Ana?"

"That's not what she said last night." He says. Wrong choice of words. The boss punches him 3 more times to where his face is swollen.

"You have 1 minute to tell me who on my staff is working with you."

"Miller. Dan Miller. Fuck. You. Bastard."

I pick up my phone and call Prescott.

"Prescott, restrain and detain Miller immediately and hold him until we get home."

I hang up the phone and try to calm the boss but that isn't happening. He is pacing getting even madder. "Tell me why you think Ana would want to be with you."

"Easy. I'm the easy one. No press. No kids. She will leave her kids and you for me."

"Wow. You're more delusional than I thought. Taylor take care of him and turn him over to the police."

"Yes sir." I'm going to enjoy this.

Christian's POV

That's a sick man. He thinks Ana wants to be with him even though she has made it clear that she will not. What he said about last night bothers me though. Did he hurt her and she just doesn't know it. No. Surely she would notice.

I climb back in the car with Ana who is now crying. I hold her until her sobs subside and I notice she is asleep. I see the police arrive and know Taylor will be out as soon as he briefs them. Sawyer already went back to rejoin Taylor.

30 minutes later they finally clim back in the car. "So?"

"They want to question Mrs. Grey when she is available. He will be behind bars for a while. Now we have to go deal with Miller."

I nod.

We go back to the house and question Miller and "teach him a lesson" and Ana stays in bed the rest of the day and I go to play the piano because I cannot fall asleep with all this on my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana's POV

I wake up startled and find the bed empty. I hear soft music so I go in search of my husband after throwing on a robe.

I find him in the music room playing the piano. I walk in slowly and sit beside him. He looks at me and gives me a weak smile. I put an arm around him and lay my head on his shoulder.

He stops playing and pulls me onto his lap. "I'm so glad you were okay. I was terrified when you were gone when I woke up. And then to find the shrine that delusional lunatic had of you Ana. I need to ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Is this life too much for you? The press, drama? Do you want to live a simple life? I mean, I know we all do but if you had a choice to be with someone who could give you a simple life, would you go?"

I frown and grab his face with both hands. "No Christian Grey. I want the life I have with you. Besides, I'm richer than you so my life will be dramatic with or without you. Jose had nothing to do with you. That was all about me."

"He implied you had sex with him Ana."

"I think I would remember that."

"I agree."

"Take me to bed and love me husband."

"I'd rather please you right here on the piano."

"Mmm.. I'll take it."

He lays me on the piano and makes love to me.

He Carries me bed and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, I wake up to my husband kissing my shoulder. "mmm.. don't stop."

"Didn't plan to baby."

He manipulates my body deliciously and worships my body with his own and brings me to numerous mind blowing orgasms.

"Wake me up like that anytime baby."

"We've got the rest of our lives so you can bet your sweet ass that I will wake you like that often."

"Let's take the kids on the Grace today."

"I love that idea. Let's do."

"Well let's go start the day then."

I roll out of bed and rush to the shower where he joins me and we wash each other and go get dressed. I make sure to wear a bikini under my clothes because I fully intend to go swimming while we are out there.

"We should let the kids swim too. We will need help with them out there though."

"Baby, I don't feel safe with that out there. We can take them swimming when we get home."

I pout. "fine."

"Stop pouting baby. It is cute on you but it won't work this time."

I giggle. "we should invite Kate and Elliot and their kids and make a day of it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go update staff and you contact Kate."

I give him a sweet kiss and call Kate.

"Kate Grey"

"Kate, let's all go out on the Grace today."

"I like that idea. We were just trying to figure out what to do today."

"Bring the kids. All ours will be there. We have plenty of life jackets. Don't forget your swimsuit. We are swimming out there. The kids can come over here afterwards and swim."

"Sounds like a plan. See you there."

I hang up and smile and walk downstairs and make sure my family is ready and we all load into 2 SUVs and head over to the marina and meet up with Elliot and Kate and we all board the Grace.

After we strap everyone into their life jackets, we set sail. The nannies and security stay sober but Kate and I drink wine while Elliot and Christian drink beers.

Once we stop in the middle of Puget sound, Kate and I go out and swim while the boys tend to the kids and Gail cooks us up something to eat.

When we get back on board, Kate and I stay in our bikinis and we all sit on the deck and eat and chat and I surprise them all.

"Kate and Elliot, you should have more babies." I smile and they both nearly choke on their food.

"Not yet Ana. Maybe in a few years. You're just trying to get me to have a football team like you." Kate says.

I giggle. "Someone has to play against team Grey/Cross."

"Maybe we will revisit that idea in a few years Ana.

I shrug. "fine. Our team will just have more experienced players then." I laugh causing them all to start laughing as well.

"Let's take this party back to our place so the kids can swim." Christian suggests.

"They will love that. Christian, how do you feel about getting the kids a couple ponies?"

"I wouldn't object although they won't ride alone."

"Fair enough. Now I know what the kids are getting for Christmas." I smile knowingly because I kinda already started planning for Daddy to come build a stable. He doesn't have to know all that though. Yet.

We have Mac start the process of moving us back to the Marina and we all enjoy the rest of our time out and Kate and I put our clothes back on per our husbands' requests. Or I should say my husband's request. He doesn't want strangers ogling me.

We dock and then we all agree to meet back at our house and get into our respective SUVs and head to our place.

After a fun filled evening of swimming, we all have dinner together and share casual conversation again. "We should make this a weekly thing during the summer. Maybe include the rest of the Greys." I suggest.

"I like the sound of that. " Christian agrees.

After Kate and Elliot leave to put their kids to bed, we get all of our kids ready for bed and go to bed ourselves.

When I wake up in the morning I roll over and find my husband still fast asleep. I wake him in his favorite way and then we shower together.

I Sit down for a minute after the shower and think. "Honey, we should spend the day with my Dad until we have to be back for Sunday dinner at your parent's house."

"You having a thing for spending time with family this weekend?"

"It appears so. Life is short. Why not?"

"My wife the philosopher."

I giggle. "You know you love it. Let's go."

I get up and smack his butt and get dressed. "You vixen."

I walk back by him after I get dressed and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. "I learn from the best."

We go and spend the day with my Dad and then the Greys where we discuss the idea of going on family days on the Grace on Saturdays. Everyone in the family is on board.

Mia is about to have the twins at anytime so she isn't too keen on it at the moment but she said once the babies are born, she would be more than happy with the idea. She just doesn't want to be in labor stuck in the middle of the sound and I completely understand.

It's Monday and we're going back to work after a fun filled family weekend.

I kiss all the kids goodbye and Christian and I decide to ride in together today.

Sawyer stays with me at Steele House. And Christian goes on to work with Taylor.

I spend my morning signing off on paperwork and renewing contracts when my phone rings. Ethan. Why would he be calling?

"Ana Grey"

"Ana, I'm in the area today. Would you be interested in lunch?"

"Sure Ethan. There's a café across the street. I'm taking lunch now. I will meet you there."

"Okay. See you there Ana."

I hang up. It is odd of him to call me to lunch by himself. He is married to Mia. I guess it is okay considering I'm married too and I don't mind having lunch with friends. It isn't a big deal, right? I'm not sure why, but I just feel a bit uneasy about this.

I walk out of my office with my purse. "Hannah, I'm going out for lunch. Contact me for emergencies."

"Okay Ana."

I walk towards Sawyer. "we're going to lunch with Ethan across the road."

He nods and opens the door for me.

When I arrive at the café, I find Ethan immediately and smile and walk up to him a give him a huge hug and he holds on a little longer than usual.

We sit down to eat and order our food. "So Ethan. How is married life."

He takes a deep breath. "rough since the pregnancy. Mia is hell on wheels while pregnant. You were so pleasant when you were pregnant. With her, I want to run and hide and I do. I work a lot of overtime to avoid her wrath. She spends a lot of time with her parents."

"That sounds rough. Is that what you're doing on this side of town? You're a little out of your way here."

"Yes and I wanted to see you Ana. I miss you. We used to have such fun when we hung out. I just want a relaxing afternoon with my friend."

"I can only stay for an hour Ethan."

"Same difference. I just miss you. How have you been?"

"Great aside from the whole kidnapping ordeal."

"Kidnapping?"

"Oh. I guess we hadn't really told anyone about that. You remember Jose? He kidnapped me off my back deck one night. I came out unscathed but it was still frightening when I woke up in his bed out in the middle of the country."

"Jesus Ana. I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"Mm.. me too. Apparently he had a whole creepy shrine to me. It has been taken care of."

"Good."

I look at my watch. "I have to go. We should do this again sometime."

"We should. It has been pleasant Ana."

I stand up and Ethan walks around the table and gives me a bear hug and kisses my cheek and smells my hair. Weird.

I blow it off. "See you later Ethan."

"See you later Ana."

I go back to work and read through some more manuscripts before I head out the door at 3.

When I get home, I put my purse down by the door and head to my office and put down my bag with my manuscripts in it and spend the rest of the evening with my kids until my husband comes home. I meet him at the door and give him a hug and kiss and he looks like something is bothering him.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I have a deal going south and I need to go to Tokyo but I'm not going because my family needs me."

"Christian, if they need you, go. I mean, I don't want you to go but duty calls. Have you already invested a lot into this deal?"

He nods. "Can you and the kids come with me? I can have a penthouse ready by the time we get there. Tokyo is beautiful this time of year."

I think about this and it actually sounds like a good chance to take some time off work and relax. "Okay. Since it is summer Phoebe, Alex and Gia aren't in school. It's perfect timing as long as it doesn't take too long."

He smiles brightly. The first genuine smile I've seen since he walked in the door. "I'll prepare the jet. Which one do you want to take?"

"Mine. I still don't trust yours since the Sabotage."

"Then I will plan it." He gives me a sweet kiss and heads to his office.

I guess we're going to Tokyo.

I fill the nannies in on what we're doing so that they can help pack up the kids and I go to pack for myself and Gail packs for Christian, as usual.

After we put the kids to bed, Christian fills me in on our plans to leave at 10 am. He then proceeds to fuck me hard and make love to me all night until I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
